The Apocalypse
by Pinkamena666
Summary: A teenager named Jason finds out he has superpowers and is then visited by Wave The Swallow. He joins her and Jet to hunt down and defeat Mekkaku, and evil metal version of Sonic. On they way, they meet Sonic, Silver, and a few others. Filled with action.
1. A Powerful Discovery

It was a warm and sunny day when the bus pulled up to the driveway. Just another day at school, he thought. Jason was 16 and in High School. He gets picked on mostly every day and he's sick of it. He got on the bus and took the seat in the front. They got to another stop when a tough-looking kid got on.  
>"I believe you're sitting in my seat. Move."<br>"No I sat here first."  
>"You better move, or else."<br>The bus driver cut in.  
>"Is there a problem? Find another seat Mike."<br>"Fine." He looked at Jason. "We're not through yet."  
>Finally, after a few stops, the bus arrived at the High School. Everyone filed out of the bus. Jason's first class was Math. He got some verbal abuse. Unfortunately the teacher didn't notice. He was becoming extremely fed up with all this. He felt anger. Just then he felt his rage build up inside of him. He grabbed his chest.<br>"Ahh! Ahh! It hurts!"  
>"What's his problem?" Mike asked. "Did he eat something that didn't agree with him?"<br>The class laughed at him.  
>"You guys better stop. I'm warning you."<br>"Ha!" Mike laughed. "You're warning me?"  
>"Mike," the teacher said. "That's enough. Do you need to go to the nurse, Jason?"<br>"I… don't… know."  
>The teacher walked over to him. Jason raised his head and the teacher backed away.<br>"Jason? There's something wrong with your eyes."  
>"Huh?" Jason said. He ran over to the sink in the classroom and looked in the mirror. He saw something that scared him. He could see flames inside of his eyes.<br>"What's… happening… to me."  
>"Hey, Jason! Let's finish what we started on the bus! What do ya say?"<br>"I say…" he started. He raised his hands and slammed them down on a desk and broke it in half. "Let's do it!"  
>"Whoa." Mike said, frightened.<br>The whole class just stared in awe. Jason closed his eyes and opened them again. When he opened them his eyes were blue again. He looked down at the desk.  
>"What happened?" he looked at his hands. "Ahh!" he screamed. His chest felt like it was going to explode. "What's happening to me?"<br>He stumbled and tripped over to the window. Then all of a sudden his hand started to give of a blue light, then it grew brighter and sent a shock wave that threw him out the window.  
>"Oh my god!" someone yelled. The class ran over to the window. They saw Jason lying on the ground.<br>"Is he dead?" someone asked.  
>"Of course." another kid responded.<br>"Look!" someone yelled. "He's moving.  
>The class looked down again. Jason lifted his hands out of the whole he had made from his fall and lifted himself out of the hole.<br>He stood up, looked up at the class, and waved. "I'm fine!"  
>"How'd you survive the fall!" a kid yelled down. "You fell from the third floor!"<br>"Uh… I'm not sure! Arh!"  
>His whole body ached from the fall. Even though it hurt he was glad he was alive.<p> 


	2. Training

When he got home he closed the door and stumbled to his room. He never felt so much pain before. He never fell three stories and lived either. The phone rang a couple times before he answered it.

"Hello? Jason?"  
>It was his mom. The principal must've called her when the news spread around the school about his little incident.<br>"Hi, mom."  
>"Jason, are you okay? The school said you fell three stories! Is that true? Yeah. Weird, huh?"<br>He told his mom all about the incident. Hours later his mom came home. It was around 8:00 pm when she got home. Jason was already asleep. He woke up around 10:00 pm.  
>"That was a weird dream."<br>He got out of bed and went to the kitchen to get some water. He didn't turn on the lights so it was pitch black. Then he heard a noise like someone was coming up the stairs. He hid around the corner. He saw a black, shadowy figure on top of the stairs. He took a knife from the kitchen. He didn't know it but the black figure was Wave of the Babylon Rogues.  
>"Jet," she whispered into her communicator. "I'm in the house."<br>"Good work. Make sure you convince him to come. We need him."  
>She put her communicator away. Just then she felt a knife to her throat.<br>"Who are you?"  
>"I'm Wave. I'm with the Babylon Rogues."<br>"Why are you here?"  
>"We need you."<br>"'Need me'? Why?"  
>"Can't we have this conversation in a more civilized way?"<br>Jason exhaled deeply. "Alright."  
>They went into the kitchen and sat down. Jason set the knife down in front of him. When Wave sat down Jason saw what she looked like. He'd never seen anything like her before. She looked like a bird but had the body of an 18 year old. Her skin was purple and she wore a necklace with a red jewel. It took him a minute to start talking again.<br>"Now, tell me everything."  
>"Okay. Here it is. The government was working on making a robot that could be used in war. One day there was a malfunction with the robot and it gained its own life and then proceeded to kill everyone in the building. Our mission is to stop him."<br>"Why do you need me?"  
>"You're the only one who can stop him."<br>"How? I can't even stand up for myself at school. How am I suppose to save the world?"  
>"Has anything... unusual happened to you lately?"<br>"Well… I did fall out of a window today."  
>"Yeah? How high up?" Wave asked<br>"I fell from the 3rd floor."  
>"Did it hurt?"<br>"No, not really. No."  
>"Come with us and do what you were meant to do."<br>"You know, my father always told me that someday I'd realize what I'm here for..."  
>"Hurry up and choose." Wave interrupted. "Just know that if you don't then millions or maybe even billions of innocent people could be killed."<br>"...and now I know." Jason continued. "Okay. I'll do it."

The next morning when his mom went to check on him, he was gone.

"Jason? Jason!"  
>He was already on board the ship by the time the sun came up. It was huge. He'd never seen anything like it. Wave was leading him down a hallway towards a large double-door.<br>"It's just through there. He's waiting for you."  
>Jason looked at Wave, then at the doors. He walked past Wave and through the double doors.<br>"Ah, Jason. You decided to come." Jet said. Now he was looking at what resembled a green hawk but, again, with a human body shape.  
>"Yeah, well." He paused. He couldn't believe what was happening. "We'll see how it goes."<br>"Right. Of course. Now, shall we begin with training?"  
>"I guess I should learn how to use these powers." said Jason. "Sure. Let's do it."<br>They walked into a large empty room.  
>"Now… we can begin."<br>Wave walked into the room and headed towards a control panel. She pushed a red button. Soon after, a bunch of robots and targets came out of nowhere.  
>"Now practice."<br>"…Okay."  
>He grabbed a metal pole. A robot came up behind him. Jason took his empty hand, turned around, ripped off the robot's left arm and impaled the robot with it. He ran over to a group of four robots and swung the pole around and took them all out. Wave and Jet just watched in amazement as, one by one, Jason cut down the robots. There were only five robots left. Jason concentrated his energy and he was soon engulfed in flames. He took off at full speed and when he hit the robots there was a huge explosion that almost knocked Wave and Jet backwards. When the smoke cleared Jason was standing with his head down. His whole body was smoking. He lifted his head and turned to face Wave and Jet.<br>"Hmm." Wave said. Looks like he knows what he's doing."  
>"Yeah."<p> 


	3. Saving The Village

Jason was walking down a hallway and bumped into Wave.  
>"Hey! Watch where you're going!"<br>"Oh. Sorry."  
>Just then Jet approached them.<br>"We've got a problem."  
>The three of them headed to the control room and looked out the window. They saw buildings on fire.<br>"Looks like the work of Mekkaku." said Jet.  
>"Who is this Mekkaku?"<br>"The one you're supposed to destroy. Remember? That's why you came."  
>He looked out the window again.<br>"Look! Robots! We have to stop them!"  
>Jet ran out of the room to the hangar. Wave looked at Jason.<br>"Try not to mess this up. There's no time for mistakes. Got it?"  
>"Yes." "Good. Now let's go."<br>They landed the ship and walked out. As soon as they left the ship the robots spotted them. They raised their weapons and started firing. The three took cover behind a boulder.  
>"Why are you hiding, Jason?" Wave asked. "Remember your training?"<br>"Oh yeah."  
>Jason left the cover of the boulder and took off towards the robots. He leaped at one and ripped its arm off, the one with the weapon, and fired at the robots, destroying them.<br>"Well... that was easy."  
>He walked back to Wave and Jet.<br>"Not bad, Jason." said Jet.  
>"Yeah. Not bad." said Wave as she walked back to the ship. Jason turned to Jet.<br>"What's her problem, anyway?"  
>"I don't know. The first time I saw her was last year. She had been searching for a place to live for 10 years."<br>"Ten years? That's a long time."  
>"I know. That's all I know. She wouldn't tell me anything."<br>They headed back to the ship. They took off once again. They were flying over a city now. Jason stood in the doorway of the control room. He was looking at Wave. She was standing in front of the window, looking out. She started to turn around but stopped. Something caught her eye. She stood there for a minute then turned around. As she left the room she gave Jason a look. He wasn't sure what kind of look it was, but he knew something was wrong. He decided to see what was bothering her. He searched every room until he found her. She was in some kind of room that looked like a bedroom. Probably hers, he thought. She looked up at him.  
>"What do you want?" she asked him.<br>"I just wanted to see if you were okay."  
>"I'm fine. Now leave me alone."<br>"You sure you don't want any company?"  
>"I'm sure!" she yelled.<br>"Okay. I'll just go." he said as he started to turn around.  
>"Wait." Wave said. Jason turned back around. "I, um... actually... could use... some company."<br>Jason walked over and sat down next to her.  
>"So, you wanna tell me what's wrong? What did you see out there?"<br>"I saw a family. A mother, father, and their daughter."  
>"Why did seeing that cause you to be upset?"<br>"Well, I never told anyone this, but... I saw my parents murdered when I was seven. One day before my eighth birthday."  
>"Oh. I'm... sorry. Do you remember who did it?"<br>"Yes." she answered. "It was Mekkaku."  
>She started to cry. Jason didn't know what to do so he put his arm around her. What she did next surprised him. She grabbed onto him, like she was giving him a hug.<br>"Oh, Jason. I'm sorry."  
>"Sorry? For what?"<br>"For treating you so badly. I thought you were just some punk kid who would misuse his powers. You're nothing like I'd expected."  
>"Same here. Never in my life have I ever thought that I would be visited by talking birds who told me I had to save the world from a psychopathic metallic hedgehog."<br>She stopped crying now. She just looked at him and smiled.  
>"Hey, you're smiling. You're actually smiling."<br>"Yeah." she agreed. "First time in years." A couple minutes later they were back in the control room with Jet.


	4. Jason VS Mekkaku

Just then the whole ship shook. A missile had struck the side of the ship.  
>"He found us." Jet yelled. "Wave, get us out of here."<br>"Right." She took off, full speed, towards the cockpit.  
>"Jet, what's going on?"<br>"He found us."  
>"Who."<br>"Mekkaku."  
>"Mekk-. Oh, no. The robot?"<br>"Yeah. The robot." Jet replied. "Let's go."  
>They arrived in the cockpit just as another missile hit the ship. Just then a battle cruiser appeared. Mekkaku was looking out of the front window. He turned around and looked at the robot controlling the cannons.<br>"Fire the missiles."  
>He looked back at the ship.<br>"All of them."  
>The robot pushed some buttons on the panel and sent 10 missiles.<br>"Uh, Jet? How fast can this thing go?"  
>"Not sure. Why?"<br>"Look."  
>Jet looked out the front cockpit window. He saw 10 missiles coming straight at them.<br>"We need to get out of here now."  
>Jason looked at Jet and then at Wave. He slowly walked towards the cockpit window. The missiles were closing in. He looked down at the floor. He could hear them talking but very faintly. He clenched his fist. He looked up.<br>"-almost here! What do we-?"  
>"I can do it." Jason cut in. "It has to work." he whispered to himself. He raised his hand.<br>"Jason, what are you-?"  
>"Jet… let us hope… that this works."<br>He concentrated energy into his hand. It started to glow white. Jet and Wave watched the missiles as they started to glow white, too. Suddenly they stopped in mid-air just inches in front of the window.  
>"I don't know… how much longer… I can hold them."<br>"Just hang in there while we get the ship out of here. Wave."  
>"On it."<br>Mekkaku stared with furious anger at Jason.  
>"This cannot be allowed."<br>He pushed a button on his wrist and looked back at Jason.  
>"Oh, no."<br>"What's wrong, Jason?"  
>"Something's wrong."<br>Just then the missiles exploded. The explosion knocked out the controls and the ship started to fall. Jason got up and walked over to the door in the cockpit that leads outside. He pushed a button and the door opened.  
>"Jason! Where are you going?"<br>"I've got to stop this."  
>"But you've just discovered your power! You're not ready!"<br>"Let me be the judge of that, Wave."  
>He turned to look out the door.<br>"Ha ha ha. Look who's coming. Close the missile hatches!" Mekkaku yelled. He watched as Jason took a step back and leaped out off the ship.  
>"Whoa! This is awesome!"<br>Mekkaku watched as Jason jumped 20 feet and landed on top of the ship. Wave and Jet just stared in amazement.  
>"Jet? Did he just jump 20 feet?"<br>"I think he did."

He landed on the ship with a loud bang. He tripped on contact with the ship and fell.  
>"I gotta practice landing."<br>"Jason!"  
>He turned around and there was Mekkaku.<br>"You must be Mekkaku."  
>"Yes."<br>"I've heard a lot of stuff about you. You're evil."  
>"Did you just realize that, Jason?" Mekkaku said as he turned away from Jason. He lifted his hands in the air.<br>"Do you really think you can fight this?" He lowered his hands and looked over his shoulder at Jason. "There's no stopping what can't be stopped. There's no killing what can't be killed. Remember that."  
>He looked away from Jason again and stayed silent. Jason looked to his left and spotted a metal pole. He slowly walked towards it.<br>"Jason," Mekkaku said, still looking away. "Did you come here thinking you could stop me?"  
>Jason continued to move towards the pole. When he got there he ripped the pole off the ship and threw it like a spear at Mekkaku and started to run towards him. Just before it was about to strike him, he turned around and snatched the pole right out of the air. When Jason was close enough, Mekkaku swung the pole at him with one hand and struck Jason in the stomach. It sent him tumbling off towards the edge of the ship. He fell off the side but grabbed on at the last moment. He looked behind him and saw the Babylon ship crash into the ground. He caught a glimpse of Jet and Wave jumping out right before it crashed. He turned back around and came face-to-face with Mekkaku. He reached out, grabbed Jason's wrist and lifted him up at eye level.<br>"You came here to stop me." He pulled Jason closer. "You can't stop the apocalypse." He looked over the side then back up at Jason. "You can jump far. Now let's see if you can fly." He threw Jason over the edge.  
>"Ahhhhhh!" Jason yelled. The ground was getting closer now. Wave looked up.<br>"Jet! Look!" she yelled.  
>"Wha-? Oh, my…"<p>

Jason hit the ground… hard. He bounced once, tumbled, and rolled across the ground. After he skidded about 2 feet he came to a stop and just laid there. Wave and Jet came running over.  
>"Jason!" Wave yelled. "Jason, are you okay?"<br>When they came to a stop, Wave knelt down beside him.  
>"Is he okay?" Jet asked.<br>"I don't know." She shook him a little. "Jason?"  
>"He did fall about 700 feet."<br>"You're not saying he's-?"  
>Just then they heard a cough. They looked down. Jason slowly sat up.<br>"That was painful."  
>"You're alive!" yelled Wave.<br>"Are you kiddin'? It'll take a lot more than falling to kill me."  
>He got up and looked up.<br>"Wow. That is high, isn't it?" He paused and turned to Jet. "What day is it? Friday?"  
>"What's that got to do with anything?"<br>"There's something I need to take care of at school."  
>"You're going to go to school," Wave asked. "in a time like this?"<br>"If Mekkaku knows my name he probably knows where I go to school. If I go there, he'll follow, won't he?"  
>"It's possible." Wave answered. "But we can't be sure."<br>"It's worth a try." Jason said with a smile.


	5. Jason VS Mekkaku 2 - Jason VS Silver

They landed the ship in the woods near the school. Jason got out and turned to Jet and Wave.  
>"Now, I'm going in alone. All right? But if anything happens, you come in, okay."<br>"Okay." answered Jet.  
>"Got it." answered Wave.<br>He turned around and headed toward the school. The buses were just arriving. When one of the students got off, he spotted Jason.  
>"Oh, my god." he whispered. He ran into the school and went into the principal's office. "Mr. Stevenson! Mr. Stevenson!" he ran right up to the desk. "Jason's here."<br>The principal looked at him, stunned. Then he picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Mrs. Bower?  
>Your son's here." He heard the phone drop and then hung up. As Jason neared the entrance, all the students just stopped and looked at him. He looked back at them and then he spotted Mike. He walked up towards him, but instead of attacking Jason, he just looked at him. Then Jason raised his hand and aimed his palm at Mike.<br>"What's he doing." a couple kids asked each other. Jason's hand turned white and so did Mike's whole body. Jason raised his hand up a little bit and Mike got lifted up in the air.  
>"Hey! What're you doing? Put me down!"<br>"You want down? You got it."  
>His hand stopped glowing white and Mike fell to the ground. He got up and ran inside screaming. Jason continued to walk toward the front door. The students made a path for him. They didn't want to be lifted up in the air either. He burst into the school and leaned against the wall furthest from the entrance. The rest of the kids slowly walked into the school and then fast-walked to their lockers.<br>"Step 1, payback, complete. Now it's time for step 2."

Jet was looking out the window.

"This is boring."  
>"Patience, Jet. Something will happen s-. What's that."<br>"What's what?" He looked. "It's just a car, Wave. Calm down."  
>"Not the car. Look up in the sky."<br>Jet looked up. In the sky was a giant battle cruiser.  
>"Mekkaku! We have to help Jason."<br>He stood up but Wave grabbed his wrist.  
>"Jet… He said if he needs help."<br>"Then I'm going for back-up."  
>He freed himself from her grasp and ran to the door. He stopped in front of the door. Standing there was a metal hedgehog that looked like Mekkaku.<br>"Who are you?"  
>"I am Metal Sonic."<br>The robot punched Jet in the face knocking him on his back. Metal Sonic raised his arms. A blow torch came out of its left hand. He used his right hand to slam the door then used the blow torch to seal the door shut. Jet got off of the floor and started banging on the door.  
>"Let us out! Come on!"<br>"Jet, it's no use."  
>Jason saw the ship coming and his mom's car pull up to the front entrance. It was raining hard now. His mom came running in through the doors.<br>"Jason!" she yelled. She ran right up to him. "Where have you been, I was so worried!"  
>"It's raining pretty hard, isn't it?"<br>"…What?"  
>"The rain."<br>"I know. Where have you been?"  
>He stared up at the ceiling. He started to get a feeling, like he could sense something.<br>"Well, that's new."  
>"What are you talking about?"<br>There was a loud whining sound.  
>"I have to go, now."<br>He started walking away from his mom.  
>"Where are you going?"<br>Just then a missile came crashing through the front doors, headed straight for Jason. It just missed his mom by a couple inches. Jason started running. The missile followed him. He looked back then forward again.  
>"Heat-seekers."<br>He ran faster. Up the stairs and turned down a hallway. All the students watched as he ran past them in the hallway. He came to an intersection. Left or right. He turned around. The missile was getting closer. The kids watched the action that was taking place. He held up his hand and it started to glow white again. The missile stopped in front of him.  
>"Ugh. Can't… hold it… much longer. Everyone… get into a classroom, now!"<br>All the kids in the hall ran to the closest classroom. Once they were all inside a room, Jason leaped over the missile and threw it into the wall. The explosion shook the hallway and Jason flew back and smacked into the wall. He fell to the floor. There was a hole and some cracks in the wall where he hit. A hole exploded in the ceiling and Mekkaku appeared.  
>"I see you still haven't gotten used to your powers, Jason."<br>"I stopped the missile, didn't I?"  
>He looked at the hole behind him. "Yeah, you stopped it pretty well."<br>He took off at full speed and hit Jason, sending them both crashing through three classrooms, just missing the students. He could hear their screams as he crashed through the walls. He punched Mekkaku in the face and kicked his leg. He dropped Jason. Jason picked up eight desks with his levitation powers and sent them hurtling towards Mekkaku. Mekkaku held up his arm to block his face. Six of the desks, he blocked. The other two sent him crashing through a wall. Jason ran after him. They ended up at the spiral staircase. Mekkaku got up and ran at Jason. Jason jumped over the rail and fell down the center of the stairs. He landed on the first floor and continued to run. Mekkaku broke through the floors and ended up right behind Jason. They ran through the hallway and into the cafeteria. Jason swerved around and vaulted over tables while Mekkaku just threw them to the side. The tables broke apart as they crashed into the walls. Jason looked up at the balcony on the second floor. He jumped up and over the balcony on the second floor. When he landed, he saw his mom standing there.  
>"Mom!"<br>Mekkaku jumped up and over the balcony and landed behind Jason. Jason turned around and Mekkaku grabbed him by the face. Mekkaku threw Jason into the wall next to his mom. He fell to the floor along with pieces of the wall. He looked up and saw that his mom did not move.  
>"Get to the Guidance office, now!"<br>His mom looked at him for a minute then ran to the Guidance office. He turned around to face Mekkaku. Mekkaku took a step towards Jason then stopped. He looked to his left and then looked at Jason and said, "We'll finish this another time." He took a step back and then took off through the roof.

"Wait!" Jason yelled. Just then a table hit Jason sending him crashing into the wall. He concentrated his energy into a shock wave sending the desk pieces flying. He stood up and looked to see what happened. He saw a silver hedgehog running towards him. Must be with Mekkaku, he thought. He ran at the hedgehog and before the hedgehog was able to attack, Jason slid under him and kicked him in the back. The hedgehog went flying forwards, then his whole body glowed white and he just floated in the air. The hedgehog turned around to face Jason.  
>"You're fast." the hedgehog commented with a smile.<br>"Who are you?" Jason asked.  
>"I'm Silver. Silver the Hedgehog."<br>"Well, Silver, it's time to end this."  
>They ran at each other again. This time Jason tackled Silver and they rolled down the hall and stopped in front of the Guidance office. Silver got up slowly and looked down. Some of the tiles on the floor were lose when they were rolling down the hall. He used his levitation powers to pick them up. Jason got up and looked at Silver. The tiles started spinning around Silver. One by one the tiles flew at Jason. he dodged them all, but the last one he grabbed using hislevitation powers and throwing it right back at Silver. Silver ran at Jason at full speed. When Silver was close enough to strike, Jason kicked him through the wall. He flew into the Guidance office, tumbled a bit, and then came to a stop after hitting a metal desk. Jason climbed through the hole and walked up to Silver. Silver slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Jason. he wanted to get up and continue fighting but he was too weak.<br>"So, Silver, how should we end this?"  
>He looked around and spotted a chair. He reached over, picked it up, and broke one of the legs off.<br>"Ahh, this should do it. Ready to die, hedgehog?"  
>He raised the chair leg and was about to swing when he heard a voice behind him.<br>"Stop!"  
>Jason and Silver turned to see who it was. They saw a purple cat-like human.<br>"Don't kill him!"  
>"Why not?"<br>She didn't answer. He turned back around and looked at Silver. He raised the metal chair leg again. He tightened his grip on it.  
>"Please don't do it. Please." pleaded the cat.<br>Jason looked at her and then he looked over and noticed a few teachers and his mom watching. They were all looking to see what would happen. He turned back to Silver then closed his eyes tightly and opened them again.  
>"Don't do it!" she yelled.<br>He raised the chair leg even higher and swung.


	6. Partnership

There was a loud metallic bang. Jason looked down at Silver and then looked over his shoulder and saw the cat just staring at him, mouth partially open. The whole room was silent. He looked back down at Silver. Silver opened his eyes and looked to his right. The metal chair leg hit the desk one millimeter away from his head. He looked up at Jason and didn't say a word. Jason lifted the chair leg and held it at his side. He turned around and looked at the cat. He walked over to her and stared.  
>"Don't do what?" he said. He continued to walk out of the room and down the hallway that leads to the front entrance. Silver tried to slowly get up but he fell on his knees. He tried again, this time using the desk as support. The cat walked over to him.<br>"Blaze… what happened?" asked Silver.  
>"He didn't kill you." Blaze responded.<br>"Why?"  
>"…I don't know. I'll go talk to him." She started walking out of the room.<br>"Blaze…" Silver started. Blaze stopped and looked over her shoulder.  
>"Be careful."<br>She nodded and continued walking.  
>Jason sat down on the stairs near the front entrance. He looked up though the hole in the ceiling where the missile crashed through. He heard a door open and looked to see what it was. A group of kids slowly walked out of the auditorium.<br>"Is he gone?" one of them asked.  
>"Yeah… he's gone."<br>He looked down at the floor. The kids ran out of the lobby and ran down a hallway to the right. He heard a noise behind him about one foot away. He got up and walked towards the auditorium doors and went in. Blaze walked in, too. Jason had disappeared. She walked down the aisle looking behind all the rows of chairs. She got to the bottom and still no sign of Jason. She turned around to walk back out to the lobby and ran into Jason.  
>"Ahh!" she gasped. "Oh. You scared me."<br>"Why are you following me?"  
>"I wanted to ask you something."<br>"What?" he said deeply as he sat down in one of the seats.  
>"You're not with Mekkaku."<br>"Is that a question or a statement?"  
>"Mostly a question."<br>"So you mostly don't trust me."  
>"I didn't say that."<br>"No, you didn't." he said as he stood up. "But you don't entirely trust me."  
>"We just met you."<br>"You just attacked me."  
>"We saw you talking to Mekkaku and we thought…<br>"You thought what? Did you even hear what we were saying?"  
>"Uh… well…" she paused. "No"<br>"No."  
>"Look, I'm sorry, okay?"<br>"You're sorry? I almost killed Silver."  
>"But you didn't. Why?"<br>He didn't answer. He just looked at the floor. He then looked up and said quietly, "I couldn't."  
>"Why?"<br>"Maybe because I had a feeling he wasn't with Mekkaku."  
>"Is that one of your powers?"<br>"I don't know. I'm still getting used to them."  
>"Hmm. Well, what're you going to do now?"<br>"I don't know. Maybe…" He all of a sudden had another feeling.  
>"What? What's wrong?"<br>"Something's wrong."  
>"What?"<br>"Wave."

Wave slowly opened her eyes and got up.  
>"Uh. Jet? Jet! Where are you?"<br>She looked around to see if she could see anything. The smoke stung her eyes and she had to close them.  
>"Jason! Help!"<p>

"Where're you going?"  
>"I've got to help Wave."<br>"Let us help you."  
>"Who? You and Silver?"<br>"Yeah. But if something's wrong, we better go now."  
>They headed towards the front doors when Metal Sonic appeared. Looking down at the floor, Metal Sonic spoke. "Well, well, well." He looked up and his eyes lit up. "Where do you think you're going?"<br>"Step aside, robot. I have to save Wave!"  
>"I am Metal Sonic. And I don't think she'll live to see tomorrow."<br>"What did you do?"  
>"You could say that her life will go up in flames."<br>"You set the ship on fire?"  
>"If the explosion does not kill her the smoke will. You have thirty minutes before you need to start looking for another girlfriend."<br>"I'm gonna kill- girlfriend? She's just a friend."  
>"Well, what are you going to do?"<br>"I'm gonna kill you and save Wave."  
>"Good luck. You are going to need it."<br>"Yeah, we'll see."  
>Jason put up his fists. Metal Sonic's jetpack activated and he hovered in the air. Then he took of full speed at Jason. He was coming in fast. Before he could hit him, Jason jumped up and landed on Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic slammed hard into the ground. Jason took three steps away from Metal Sonic and turned around. "What was that about luck?"<br>Metal Sonic got up and looked at Jason. His red eyes grew brighter and some kind of blue energy emitted from his body. "It's time to show you my true power." He flew forwards at an incredible speed. Jason didn't even have time to react. He hit him head-on. They both crashed into the wall. Metal Sonic took a step back and raised his fist. He threw his fist forward but Jason blocked it. But he couldn't block the second one. Metal Sonic hit Jason square in the face. Jason let go of his hand and Metal Sonic kept on hitting him. He hit Jason thirty times in thirty seconds. Then he stopped. "Jason. I thought you'd be better. I've got to say I'm very… disappointed!" He threw another thirty punches. "You need some luck, Jason. But you're just not getting any." He punched him again. Then he lifted his right arm and a one foot blade came out. "Time to die, Jason." He raised his arm.  
>"Wait!" A voice came from behind.<br>Metal Sonic turned around. "Well, what do you want me to do with him, Mekka?"  
>Mekkaku walked towards Jason. He looked at Jason right in the eyes. "See you later, Jason," He pulled back his fist and threw it forward. Everything went black.<p> 


	7. Jason VS Mekkaku 3 - Abandon Ship

When he woke up, Jason looked around. Some kids were standing over him.

"Ow." He rubbed his head and stood up. "Uh… Wave?" He paused. "Wave!" He took off out the door and ran to the ship. It was on fire. "Wave!" He ran right up to it. "Ah." It was really hot. He ran throughout the entire ship trying to find Wave or Jet.  
>"Jason!"<br>He turned around. "Blaze?"  
>"Yeah?" He paused and looked down. "She isn't here."<br>"What? Well, where is she?"  
>He looked up at the sky. "Mekka has her."<br>Blaze looked up, too. Mekkaku's ship was hovering 20ft in the air.  
>"Has he been there this whole time?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"Why?" Blaze asked.<br>"Because… he's waiting for me. He wants me to come rescue her."  
>"Are you?"<br>He paused and looked at Blaze. "Yes."

"Ugh. Let me go!" Wave yelled. She was tied up to a pole.  
>"Shut up!" Mekkaku yelled. He walked towards her and grabbed her neck. "If you cooperate, you may be alive when, or if, Jason comes."<br>"He'll come. I know Jason. He wouldn't leave me."  
>"Well, isn't that sweet. Maybe I'll let him live and kill you instead. The loss of a loved one is much more painful."<br>"He'll win. I know he will."  
>He let go of her and punched her in the stomach.<br>"Agh. Ohh!"  
>"What's the matter? Can't breathe?"<br>"He'll… kill you."  
>He raised his fist again when there was a loud boom. He lowered his fist and quickly turned around.<br>"Leave her alone, Mekk!"  
>"Jason! How are you?"<br>"Let her go!"  
>"Oh, I'll let her go. Right after you beat me."<br>"Why don't you get some of your robots and make it a fair fight?"  
>"As you wish."<br>Seven robots appeared, followed by Metal Sonic.  
>"Metal? Come on, Mekk."<br>"What's the matter, Jason? Afraid?"  
>"No."<br>"Well, then. Let's see what you've got."  
>The robots gathered around Jason. Metal Sonic walked towards him.<br>"Well, Jason… looks like you are outnumbered."  
>"That won't stop me."<br>He threw a punch and Metal Sonic grabbed his wrist.  
>"Is that all you got?"<br>"No. Not by a long shot."  
>Jason raised his other hand and slammed it on the ground. He created a shockwave that knocked the robots back. The robots crashed through the front window of the ship. Metal Sonic tumbled towards the broken window. At the last moment, he grabbed onto the side. He dug his claws deep into the metal. Mekkaku bent down and dug his claws into the floor. Every object not bolted to the ship flew out the window. Jason was being sucked out, too. He grabbed onto Metal Sonic's legs.<br>"Get off!"  
>"Why? So I can fall to my death!"<br>"Yes."  
>Metal Sonic took his free hand and swung at Jason. He grabbed Metal's arm and swung back onto the ship.<br>"I've got the high ground now, Metal!"  
>"Aren't you forgetting something?"<br>"What?"  
>Metal Sonic activated his jetpack. He let go of the ship and flew at Jason. Jason ducked and Metal crashed into the wall behind him. Metal turned around and ran at Jason. As Metal approached, Jason picked up a pole and swung at Metal. Metal Sonic crashed through a wall and flew off the ship.<br>"Well, that takes care of Metal."  
>"Jason! Look out!"<br>He turned around. Mekkaku threw a punch. Jason grabbed his arm. He knew if he wasn't anchored to something, he'd fall off the ship.  
>"Why are you holding on, Jason. Won't you survive a 20 foot fall?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"Then why?<br>"Because… If I fall off… there's no way I can save Wave."  
>"Wave, Wave, Wave. It's all about her, isn't it?"<br>Jason didn't say anything. He just looked at Mekka.  
>"Oh. You love her, don't you?" Jason was starting to get mad. "Am I making you angry? No?" Mekka took Jason by the neck and threw him out of the window. "How about now?"<br>Jason fell to the ground. Twenty feet later, he hit the ground.  
>"Ow." said Jason. "Oh, that hurt."<br>"Jason." Blaze came running over. "Jason, are you okay?"  
>"Ah. I've been better."<br>"Where's Wave?"  
>Jason stood up. He looked at a sign next to him and punched it hard.<br>"Jason, it's okay. We'll get her back."  
>"No. No it's not okay! Who knows what he's doing to her right now?"<br>"Jason." Blaze said as she put her hand on his shoulder. "We will get her back."  
>"Yeah. You're right."<br>"Blaze! Jason!" Silver came running up to them.  
>"What's wrong, Silver?"<br>"It's Mekka's ship."  
>"What about it?"<br>"It's crashing."  
>"What? Oh my god. Wave!"<p>

"Jason! You're dead!" Mekkaku yelled.  
>"We'll both be dead if you don't do something, Mekk." said Wave.<br>"What do you mean 'we'?"  
>Mekkaku ran toward the broken window and jumped out.<br>"Oh, no. Jason," she said to herself. "Where are you?"

"Okay. The ship will crash in about, what, 15 minutes?" Jason guessed.  
>"I guess. It is pretty high in the sky still. What do you think, Silver?"<br>"I'd say 10 minutes."  
>"10 minutes?"<br>"Jason, look. The ship's picking up speed."  
>"No. I'm going in there."<br>"How? You can't even fly."  
>"Maybe not, Silver. But what's one thing we have that nobody else has?"<br>Silver thought for a second before answering. "Psychokinesis."  
>"Exactly."<p>

"Jason!" Wave yelled. The ship was starting to catch on fire. Pieces of the ship fell off and were getting sucked out of the window. A piece of debris fell off of one of the control panels and hit the chains that were holding Wave to the pole. The chain broke and she fell to the floor. She grabbed her wrists. They were sore from being chained up.  
>"Yes!" she whispered to herself.<br>She stood up and turned around. Debris was everywhere. She must've dodged about several pieces of debris as she made her way into a corridor that led out from the control room. She continued running down the corridor, slamming into the walls as the ship was falling apart. She tripped and fell. When she looked up, she spotted a sign that read, "Escape Pods."  
>"Jason, look!" Silver yelled. Jason looked up. The ship was completely covered in flames now. Jason took the piece of wood he ripped off from a bench in the school's front yard. He stepped on it and used his psychokenesis powers to use the bench piece as an air board. The bench piece glowed white and lifted off the ground.<br>"Wish me luck." he said as he flew off towards the ship.  
>He was about 10 feet away when it exploded. The shock wave from the explosion almost made Jason fall off the "board". Debris was flying everywhere. Jason held up his arms to block the flaming debris.<br>"Wave!" Jason yelled as he flew towards the spot where the ship used to be. He circled around it a few times and then landed. He jumped off the board and landed on the ground. He ran towards the burning wreckage, hoping to find any signs of life.  
>"Wave!" He threw rubble out of the way. Silver and Blaze came running over. "Oh, no." Jason was getting worried.<br>"Jason! Is she okay?" Blaze started to ask. Jason cut her off.  
>"I don't know."<p> 


	8. Sonic The Hedgehog

"Ow." Wave said as she gained consciousness. She pushed a red button inside the escape pod and the door opened. She crawled out and just laid on the ground. "Oh. That… was close." She closed her eyes for a second. Then she opened them. "Jason? Jason!" She yelled as she quickly sat up. She looked around and saw nothing but trees. "The blast must've shot the pod far away from the ship. How am I gonna get back?" She stood up and started walking in the direction she thought she got shot from. She must've been walking for at least an hour when she heard a clanging sound. She headed towards it to see what it was. She entered a clearing and saw a blue hedgehog with a sword cutting down a group of robots. When the last one fell, she walked towards him. Once she got close enough he noticed her.  
>"Hey. Who are you?"<br>"I'm Wave. And you are…"  
>"I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. Are you alright?"<br>"No. Not really."  
>"What's wrong?"<br>"Well… it's a long story."  
>"I have time."<br>"Okay. I was captured by Mekkaku. Jason tried to save me, but Mekka threw him off of his ship. After that the ship exploded."  
>"It exploded?"<br>"Yeah." Wave said with a sigh. She looked up at the sky. "Jason… where are you?"

"Where do you think she went?" Blaze asked.  
>"I don't know. But I'm not going to stop looking until I find her." Jason said with determination. Blaze looked at him with a small smile.<p>

"Where are we?" Wave asked.  
>"In Metaru territory."<br>"Metaru?"  
>"It's what we call Mekkaku's robots."<br>"We?"  
>"The ones who have encountered them…" he looked at her. "and lived."<br>"So how many have encountered them and lived?"  
>"Not many. I only know of three."<br>"Who?"  
>"My friends, Knuckles and Tails."<br>"Who's the third?"  
>"You."<br>"Oh. Right."  
>"Come on. We'd better go before more robots come."<br>"Right. So, uh… where to?"  
>"This way."<p>

Jason, Blaze, and Silver came to a stop. In their path was a cliff.  
>"Hm. Lovely." Jason remarked.<br>"What now?" Silver asked.  
>"Well… um." Jason looked down. He saw the pieces of the bridge that used to be there. "I have an idea. Silver…"<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Come here."<p>

"Where are we going?" Wave asked  
>"To the base. Knuckles and Tails are waiting."<p>

"Where are they?" Mekkaku yelled.  
>"We're tracking them now." Metal Sonic responded.<br>"Hurry up!"  
>"Knuckles! Tails!" yelled Sonic.<br>"Hey, Sonic. You're back." Tails said as he walked towards them."  
>"Where's Knuckles?"<br>"He's in the back." Tails said, pointing to the back room. "Who's this?" He asked looking at Wave.  
>"This is Wave. She's lost and doesn't know where to go."<br>"Hello, Wave. I'm Miles Tails Prower, but it's just Tails for short."  
>"Well, Tails," Wave began. "What to you do here?"<br>"We monitor Metaru activity, and when they get too close…"  
>"I take them out." Sonic finished.<br>"Knuckles scavenges for any clues to the whereabouts of Mekka's base. I work on the Tornado II and make devices to look for Chaos Emeralds, Metaru activity, or the location of one of our friends."  
>"So you're looking for Mekkaku's base?" Wave asked.<br>"Yeah, why?" Tails asked.  
>"You're not looking for his battle ships?"<br>"He has battle ships now?" Sonic asked.  
>"Yeah. I already told you, remember?"<br>"You never said anything about them being battle ships!"  
>"Well, I'd figured you would've known that."<br>"I…"  
>An explosion cut him off.<br>"What was that?" yelled Sonic.  
>Knuckles came running in. "I think it was an explosion!"<br>Wave looked at him. "Really."  
>Knuckles looked at her. "Who are you?"<br>"I'm Wa-" another explosion cut her off.  
>"What's happening?" yelled Tails.<br>They all ran outside to see what was going on. There were explosions in the distance.


	9. Jason VS Metal Sonic - Repairs

Metal Sonic swung at Jason's head but Jason dodged the attack and countered with a punch to Metal's face. Metal Sonic stumbled back and was about to attack again but was stopped by Mekkaku.  
>"Metal! Let's go!" with that, Mekkaku took off. Metal stepped away from Jason, looked at him for minute, then took off after Mekkaku.<br>"Come back, Mekka!" Jason yelled. He started after but stopped when he heard a familiar voice.  
>"Jason!" yelled Wave.<br>Jason spun around. "Wave!"  
>The both of them ran towards one another and hugged. "Sorry I couldn't keep my promise." said Jason.<br>"It's okay. You came for me." Wave said back.  
>"It won't happen again."<br>"Uh, Guys?" said Sonic. "Shouldn't we go after Mekka and Metal?" Wave and Jason finally separated and looked at him. "You know... before he gets another ship?"  
>"That's not important." answered Jet. "He'll get a ship whether we like it or not."<br>"Agreed." said Jason with a nod. "What we should do is fix our ship."  
>"How?" asked Blaze.<br>"Well, luckily, we have our mechanic back." he said as he looked at Wave. She gave him a smile. He turned back to the group. "So... let's go."

Why did you not let me kill him?" Metal asked. Him and Mekka were flying back to base.  
>"Because it wasn't time for him to die." Mekkaku replied.<br>"When will it be time?"  
>"After he's helped us make the machine. Then we'll kill him." If Mekkaku had a mouth, he'd probably be smiling right about now.<br>The group arrived back at the ship to see a bunch of kids crowding around it.  
>"All right!" said Jason. "Please disperse! There's nothing to see here!"<br>One kid spoke up. "Nothing to see? There's a huge ship lying behind our school."  
>"Yeah, I know." Jason turned to Wave. "I just always wanted to say that." Wave gave a little smile.<br>"What is this thing? And what are they?" another kid asked.  
>Jason looked at the kid and then at the ship and pointed. "This is a ship. Or an aircraft. It is not a UFO. As for whatthey are..." he turned to his group of Wave, Jet, Sonic, Blaze, Silver, Knuckles, and Tails. They all looked at each other, looked back at Jason, and shook their head. "We're not sure. I can tell you that, in this group, there's two birds, one cat, two hedgehogs, one echidna, and one fox."<br>"Are they aliens?" a kid asked.  
>"Not... that I know of."<br>"Jason." said Wave.  
>"Yeah?" Jason responded, turning to look at her. "What?"<br>"The ship. Broken." Jason didn't answer. "Mekkaku?"  
>"Oh, right." He ran to the ship, gently pushing kids out of the way. "Okay! How would you all like to help us save the world?" Jason shouted so everyone could hear.<br>Everyone erupted into a big cheer and started helping fixing the ship.


	10. Heated Discussion

After two or three hours, the ship was fly-worthy.  
>"It's not perfect, but it should hold." said Wave approaching Jason. "Ready to go?"<br>"Oh, yeah." said Jason.  
>"Al right! Let's go!" yelled Wave.<br>Jason and friends entered the ship. The kids all outside stood up and watched the ship rise off the ground.  
>"Everybody cross your fingers." said Jet. "Here we go."<br>The ship started moving forward and then started to pick up speed. The kids on the ground were cheering. Jason could see his mother down there with them. She had a smile. Like she was happy at what he was doing. It made him feel like he was doing the right thing. And that's all that mattered.  
>"Jason?"<br>"Yeah, Wave? What?"  
>"Something wrong?" she asked.<br>"No."  
>She sat down in the chair next to him. "Well, um... I just wanted to say... thanks." Jason looked at her. "Thank you for coming back for me."<br>"Well, what was I going to do? Leave you?" he asked.  
>"You could've. But you didn't. Thanks."<br>"Well... you're welcome." said Jason.  
>The two of them just stared at each other for awhile. Then Jason saw Blaze looking at them. She gave Jason a little smile.<br>Then Jet broke the silence, making Wave and Jason jump. "Hey, Jason. Why don't you and Wave check the engine room? If the engine stops, we'll be going down in flames."  
>"Yeah, okay." said Jason. He looked back at Wave. "Let's go."<br>Wave left the room first. When Jason left, he looked back at Blaze. She was still watching him.  
>"You comin'?" yelled Wave.<br>"Yeah." Jason yelled back. He turned away from Blaze and continued on after Wave. Finally he caught up with her.  
>"Glad you could make it." she said.<br>The two made their way to the engine room. Finally they reached the engine room. The engine was still running. They sat down at a metallic bench near the engine.  
>"Do we have to sit so close?" asked Jason.<br>"IF the engine stops, don't you wanna be as close as possible as to fix it in time?"  
>"Yeah, I... guess." said Jason.<br>They looked back at the engine. Jason looked at Wave but Wave kept watching the engine.  
>"How did you find that jewel?" he asked pointing at her necklace.<br>"Oh. It was given to me." said Wave.  
>"Really?" asked Jason. "By who."<br>"He didn't say his name. At first I thought it was Sonic, but Sonic is blue. This guy was red and black."  
>"He was a hedgehog like Sonic?" asked Jason.<br>"Yeah." said Wave. "It was weird because he didn't stay long. He showed up out of nowhere, handed me the jewel, and left."  
>"Wow. That is weird. Think we'll see this black hedgehog again?"<br>Before Wave could answer, the engine stopped.


	11. Falling From Up High

An alarm sounded and the engine room filled with a red flashing light.  
>"Oh, no!" Wave yelled over the alarm.<br>"What do we do?" yelled Jason.  
>"We have to get the engine back on before we crash and burn."<br>"I know. But... how?" yelled Jason.  
>"Guys?" a voice came from behind them. Jason spotted an intercom on the wall behind them and ran to it.<br>"Jet?"  
>"Yeah. What's going on?" asked Jet.<br>"The engine stopped. We're not sure what to do."  
>"Well, think of something. If anyone can fix it, it's Wave."<br>Jason looked over at Wave to see her fiddling with the engine trying to get it to turn on.  
>"Any luck?" Jason yelled.<br>"No." said Wave. She took her wrench and started banging on the engine.  
>The ship continued to fall, rapidly.<br>"10,000 feet left." came Jet's voice over the intercom.  
>"Wave!" Jason yelled. "10,000 till we hit the ground."<br>"Got it." said Wave as she continued working on the engine.  
>Jason just stared at her. "It's not going to work." he said to himself. "Not in time." he headed towards the exit.<br>Wave saw him. "Where are you going?"  
>"I've got a plan!" Jason yelled back as he ran out of the engine room.<br>Jason took off down the hallways. "Silver!" he yelled. He ran past a room, stopped, and backed up. He saw Silver and Blaze talking about something. "Silver."  
>Silver looked over at him. "What s it?"<br>"Come on. I have a plan."  
>Jason and Silver arrived at the bridge and ran to the door that led outside, stumbling on the way.<br>"Jason?" asked Jet. "What are you doing here?"  
>Jason and Silver reached the door. "Open it. I have an idea."<br>Jet saw the Extreme Gear in their hands and nodded. The door opened and the two jumped out. They were in a free-fall. They brought the Extreme Gear under their feet. The boards attached to their feet and they flew towards the ground. They reached the ground and jumped off the boards. The ship was probably only 5,000 feet above the ground now.  
>"Ready?" Jason asked.<br>"Ready." Silver replied.  
>The raised their hands and started to glow white. They concentrated all their energy on the ship. Silver was holding out, but Jason, who was new to this power, was feeling weaker by the second. His face started to sweat and he felt as though would pass out at any second. Silver noticed him.<br>"Jason. Let go. You're not looking so good." Silver said.  
>"No." Jason said softly. "You can't... do this... alone." he sounded weaker.<br>"Jason!"  
>"No. I can do this. It's... the only... way."<br>Silver was about to say something but stopped. He just nodded and looked back at the ship. It was glowing white now and it seemed to be slowing down. Jason and Silver concentrated even harder. The ship slowed to a stop with the front touching the ground. Jason and Silver lowered the ship to the ground, slowly. They lowered their hands and the ship ceased to glow. After a minute, everyone walked out of the ship.  
>"Jason!" Wave yelled with a smile as she ran towards him.<br>"Wave." said Jason softly, almost at a whisper. He then collapsed to the ground.  
>"Jason!" Wave yelled. This time, no smile.<br>Jason's view of the world kept getting blacker and blacker. He could hear Wave yelling but she seamed far away. Soon, everything went black.


	12. Intrusion

Mekkaku and Metal Sonic arrived back at Metaru HQ.  
>"Sir." said a Metaru warrior as Mekka landed in front of him. "We have news of Jason."<br>"Really? What?" asked Mekka.  
>"It seems that the Rogue's ship has been immobilized."<br>"What of Jason?"  
>"In his attempt to save the ship, he died."<br>Mekkaku had started walking away but stopped and turned around. "What? Are you sure of this?"  
>"We are picking up no traces of life energy from Jason."<br>"No. I have to be sure." He turned to Metal Sonic who was hovering behind him. "Let's go."

"Jason?" asked Wave. No answer. "Jason?"  
>"Wave?" asked Blaze. "Is he..."<br>"No. He can't be. He couldn't die from something like this. It's too soon!"  
>Everyone left the room except for Wave, who was sitting in a chair next to Jason's bed, holding his hand.<br>"Jason?" Wave said softly. "Jason, please."

Everyone but Wave was hanging out at the control room.  
>"Think she's okay?" asked Silver.<br>"Hard to say." said Jet. "If Jason really is dead... then you can bet that Wave won't be recovering any time soon."  
>"I don't think any of us will." said Blaze.<p>

Wave looked at Jason for a few more minutes then stood up. A hand grabbed her wrist. She looked down.  
>"What happened?" asked Jason.<br>Wave quickly hugged Jason.  
>"Ow." said Jason.<br>Wave let go. "Sorry. You're... okay."  
>"Looks like it." said Jason.<br>Just then the wall next to the bed exploded and Mekkaku stepped in. He walked over to Jason and picked him up by the neck.  
>"I knew it was too good to be true. You're not dead."<br>Wave moved toward Mekka but Metal Sonic flew in and pinned Wave against the wall behind the bed.  
>"Let me go, Metal!" yelled Wave.<br>"No." said Metal.  
>"Well, it looks like I'm going to have to kill you myself." he carried Jason out of the ship and threw him on the ground.<br>Jason tried to get up but was too weak to. Mekka walked over and slammed his foot down on Jason's back. Jason yelled. Wave tried to free herself from Metal Sonic's grip. Sonic and everyone else came running in to the room to see a big hole in the wall and Metal Sonic pinning Wave against the wall.  
>"Whoa." said Sonic. "Who started without us?"<br>Metal Sonic looked down at Sonic. "Sonic the Hedgehog."  
>Metal let go of Wave, who fell on the bed, and took off towards Sonic. Sonic dashed out of the way and Metal flew past him. Sonic pulled out his sword and Metal Sonic spun around to face him. Sonic took off towards Metal Sonic who flew up to the ceiling as Sonic ran by.<br>Back outside Mekkaku still had Jason under his foot.  
>"You're so weak, Jason." said Mekka. "You're not even worth the kill." He took his foot off Jason and backed up. "I'll kill you next time." With that he took off.<br>Metal, sensing the departure of Mekkaku, left the ship and took off after Mekka. Wave ran out of the ship, still trying to catch her breath.  
>"Jason?" she yelled.<br>"Over here!" said Jason weakly.  
>Wave ran over to him. The others followed her.<br>"Whoa." said Blaze. "Nice recovery."  
>"Yeah." Jason said as he sat up. "I'll live."<br>"But you were... dead." said Knuckles.  
>"Was I?" asked Jason. "I didn't... didn't even know."<br>"You still don't sound 100% better." said Tails. "But you'll get there."  
>"Yeah." said Jason weakly.<br>"I wonder why he left like that." said Jet.  
>"He said I was too weak." Jason said. "That I wasn't worth the kill."<br>"Yeah. Right." said Sonic. "He's probably scared." He put his sword away.  
>The group made their way back to the ship.<p> 


	13. Night Vision

It was night, now, and it was raining. Jason was lying down in bed with Wave sitting in a chair next to him. The others were gathered in the engine room.  
>"I wonder what made the engine stop in the first place." said Jet, looking at the engine.<br>"It probably just stopped." said Knuckles. "We had just fixed it, after all."  
>"He could be right." said Tails. "I mean, it wasn't in tip-top condition when it left the ground."<br>"Yeah. But still, something's wrong." said Jet. "I can feel it."  
>"What's that?" asked Blaze, pointing to something in the corner of the room.<br>"I don't know." said Tails. He flew over to it.  
>"Careful, Tails." said Sonic.<br>Tails stopped in front of the device and knelt down.  
>"What is it?" asked Knuckles.<br>"It's a... an EMP." said Tails.  
>"An EMP?" Sonic and Knuckles asked in unison.<br>"Yes. An electro-magnetic pulse. Designed to wipe out any electrical device within range." Tails looked around the room. "It's placed in the corner furthest from the bridge."  
>"Well, that would explain why the lights on the control panels didn't go off." said Jet. "The EMP was meant to make it look like the engine failed."<br>"Who would do something like this?" asked Silver.  
>"Someone who wants us dead, probably." said Knuckles.<br>"Mekkaku?" suggested Sonic.  
>"There's no way he could have hidden it here without us seeing him." said Blaze.<br>"Then who?" asked Knuckles.  
>"That, knuckles..." said Sonic. "is the million-dollar question."<p>

Jason sat up in bed.  
>"Hey, you're awake." said Wave.<br>"I feel like going for a walk." said Jason.  
>"A walk?" asked Wave. "But, you're still recovering from Mekka's attack. And from before... with the ship."<br>"Come on, Wave. I'll be fine."  
>Wave stared at him. "Fine." she finally said. "But be careful."<br>"I'm always careful." said Jason.  
>"Right." said Wave slowly. "And how did you end up in bed like this?"<br>"That..." said Jason, pointing at Wave. "That's beside the point."  
>"Is it?" asked Wave.<br>"Yes. Yes it is."  
>"Okay. Go for a walk." said Wave. "But don't be long. It's dark out there."<br>"I won't be long." said Jason as he got out of bed.  
>It was dark outside, but strangely enough, he could see.<br>"Hey, Wave." he said. "I can see in the dark."  
>"Really?"<br>"Yeah. It's awesome. It's not like night-vision where everything's green."  
>"What's it like?" asked Wave.<br>"It's like sonar. There's a black outline around everything. Everything else is white."  
>Jason continued on with his walk. They landed in a desert. Rocks were everywhere. Jason was having fun with his new-found night-vision power. After a while of walking, like 9 minutes or so, he came to an oasis. He was shocked to find a forest in the desert.<br>"Whoa, an oasis. Cool."  
>He entered the oasis and looked around. It was like being in the jungle. It was weird. Just then he heard a noise behind him. He spun around and saw the outline of an all too familiar robot.<br>"Mekka!" said Jason. "What do you want?"


	14. Lab 03

"Hello, Jason." said Mekka.  
>"What... do you want?" asked Jason impatiently. "You wanna fight?"<br>"No."  
>"No?" asked Jason, surprised.<br>"I want to show you something." said Mekkaku, walking away. Jason hesitated but ran after him.  
>Mekka led Jason through the oasis and out the other side. There was a large building in the distance.<br>"Are we going there?" asked Jason pointing.  
>"Yes." said Mekka. "Try to keep up." Mekkaku activated his boosters and flew towards the building.<br>Jason knocked down a tree and used it as a board, using his psychokinesis to levitate the tree. He caught up to Mekka in no time. When they arrived at the building Jason hopped off the tree which continued to fly until Jason "let go" of it. The tree crashed into the ground. Mekkaku entered the building. Jason followed. He saw some writing on the wall. It said Lab 03.  
>"This is a laboratory?" asked Jason.<br>"Yes." said Mekka, leading Jason down a hall. "It's where you were created."  
>Jason stopped. "What?" He continued on after Mekka. "What do you mean 'created'?" asked Jason.<br>"Oh, Jason. Did you think you were born with these powers?" Jason said nothing. "No. You were created for a purpose."  
>"What purpose?" asked Jason.<br>"To bring the apocalypse down on planet Earth. It was Gerald's dream. That's why he also created..."  
>"Gerald?" asked Jason, cutting off Mekka.<br>"Yes. Gerald Robotnik made you to destroy this planet, if not take it over. That's why all of your powers are destructive."  
>"What are you talking about?"<br>"Just wait, Jason. When your friends are in trouble, and you use powers you have not yet discovered yet, you'll see what I mean."  
>"I don't believe you." said Jason. "It's not true. It can't be."<br>"Oh, but it is. You're made to bring this world to it's knees. I need you, Jason. You have to help me. It's what you were made for."  
>"I'm leaving." said Jason. "You have fun with your little world domination plan. I'll find a way to kill you." Jason walked back outside and headed back to the ship.<p> 


	15. To Antarctica

"So, how was your walk?" asked Wave when Jason arrived back at the ship and got back in bed.  
>"It was fun."<br>"Anything happen?" asked Wave.  
>"No. Nothing." said Jason. "Just a normal refreshing walk."<br>"Well, that's new. Usually every moment of our lives is filled with fighting..." said Wave "fighting..." she said while snapping her fingers, trying to find the right word.  
>"Metaru?" suggested Jason.<br>"Yes. Metaru. Sounded nice." finished Wave.  
>"Yeah, it was nice." he said and rolled over in bed, facing the wall.<br>"Something wrong?" asked Wave.  
>"No. Just tired." said Jason.<br>"Oh. Okay." said Wave. "I'll let you get some sleep." she got up and headed towards the door. "Good night."  
>"Good night."<br>"See you in the morning." and she left.  
>Jason wasn't really tired. He just kept thinking of what Mekka said. His voice filled his head, and it kept repeating the same thing. You were created to bring this world to it's knees. You were created to kill. It was driving him crazy. After two hours or so he fell asleep.<p>

The next morning Jason awoke feeling tired. He walked, or stumbled, rather, to the bridge where everyone was hanging out.  
>"You're finally up." said Jet.<br>"Morning." said Wave. "Sleep well?"  
>"Yeah." Jason lied. He was still thinking of what Mekkaku had said the other night. You were created to kill. He couldn't believe it. Just then he looked out the window.<br>"Are we flying?" he asked.  
>"Yeah." said Jet. "Last night, while the rest of us were asleep, Wave and Tails worked on the engine."<br>"Really?" said Jason. "Nice work, guys."  
>"It was nothing." said Tails.<br>"So ,where are we headed?" asked Jason.  
>"Antarctica." said Jet.<br>"Antarctica?" asked Jason.  
>Jet walked over to a control panel and pushed a button. A picture of an emerald appeared on the monitor.<br>"Have you heard of the Chaos Emeralds?" asked Jet.  
>"Um... no." said Jason.<br>Jet looked at Sonic and nodded. "The Chaos Emeralds are the most powerful things on the planet." said Sonic. "They have the power to control time. They even have the power to turn a being Super."  
>"You should see Sonic when he has all seven emeralds." said Tails.<br>"There's seven?" said Jason.  
>"Yep." said Sonic. "I had all seven Emeralds once. I used them against Mekkaku. Almost killed him, too. But the power of the Emeralds left me and I was forced to retreat."<br>"What of the Emeralds?" asked Jason.  
>"They scattered all around the globe. Well, Mekka found one and sent it back in time, so I'd never be able to use it against him ever again."<br>"So why look for them? I mean, you can't use them without all seven, right?" said Jason.  
>"True." said Sonic. "But Mekkaku only needs six for his plan."<br>"So, we need to find them first." said Jason.  
>"Exactly." said Blaze.<br>"The ship's scanners picked up an energy signature similar to that of an Emerald." said Jet. "We're going to check it out."  
>"In Antarctica." said Jason.<br>"Yes." said Blaze. "Even if it's not an Emerald... we have to be sure."  
>"Right, right, right." said Jason. "Better safe than sorry."<br>Jet looked at one of the monitors. "We're there."  
>Everyone looked out the windows.<br>"That's a lot of white." said Jason  
>"As ice tends to be." said Wave. "Right?"<br>"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny." said Jason. "I forgot how to laugh."  
>"I can teach you." said Wave.<br>"All right, guys." said Jet. "Grab what you need. We're landing here."  
>"We'll finish this lesson some other time." said Jason.<br>Wave smiled and followed Jason to the hangar, along with the others.


	16. Jason VS Metal Sonic 2

The hangar doors opened and a wave of cold air swept throughout the room. Jason headed to the exit.  
>"Okay, guys." said Jason, turning to his group. "There's a whole lot of white out there to get lost in, so let's stay in a group. Okay?" Everyone nodded in agreement. "Let's go."<br>The air was chilly. Everyone had a heavy jacket on and, those who could wear them, had earmuffs. Wave pulled out a tracking device.  
>"Where are we headed?" asked Jason.<br>"It should just be up here." Wave responded.  
>They continued walking in the same direction until they came to a cliff. The air started to clear.<br>"Well, the snow storm's over." said Wave.  
>Jason pulled his hood off and peered down the cliff face. "You sure it's here?"<br>"I'm sure of it." said Wave, pushing some buttons on her device.  
>"Well, there's nothing here." said Jason.<br>They all heard something behind them and turned around. It was Metal Sonic.  
>"Where's Mekk?" asked Sonic. "Too scared to fight us himself?"<br>Metal raised his arm and it morphed into a rocket launcher.  
>"That's new." Sonic said.<br>"Everybody split up!" Jason said, loud enough for everyone to hear. "You search for the Emerald! Leave Metal to me."  
>The group split up. Now it was Jason against Metal Sonic. Metal launched a rocket. Jason dropped to the snow and the rocket flew over him. Metal pushed a button on his armrocket launcher.  
>"Dodge this." said Metal, and fired another rocket.<br>Jason stood up and jumped to the side. The rocket flew past him but turned around and came back.  
>"Aw, crap." said Jason. "Heat-seeker."<br>Jason started running, the missile following close behind. Jason spun around and, using psychokinesis, caught the rocket in mid-air. He walked towards it, spun it around, and grabbed onto it. As soon as he "let go", the rocket flew forward, propelling Jason through the air with it. As he approached Metal Sonic, he released his grip on the missile and fell to the ground, sliding on the ice. The rocket continued flying forward. Metal dodged the missile but Jason used his telekinetic powers to change the rocket's direction and hit Metal's back with a big bang.  
>The others were scattered all around the cliff, searching for what appeared to be a Chaos Emerald. Blaze ran to Silver.<br>"Hey, Silver!" she yelled. Silver looked up at her (he was looking over the edge of the cliff). "I think I found an e..."  
>Just then she slipped on the ice and fell over the edge. Silver dove forward and grabbed her wrist.<br>"What were you saying?" he asked.  
>"I was going to say 'I found an Emerald' but..." she looked at the cliff face in front of her. There was a small green glow emitting from inside the cliff.<br>"But?" asked Silver still holding on to Blaze, trying not to roll off the edge.  
>"I think I found something." said Blaze. She placed her hand on the spot that was glowing and the ice started to melt.<p>

Jason punched Metal Sonic in the face. Metal stumbled backwards. Jason ran at Metal, slid under him, and kicked his legs. Metal hit the ground with a thud. Jason stood up, walked over to Metal, and slammed his foot down on Metal's head. Metal was soon covered in sparks then blew up. The explosion was massive.

Blaze was finished. She reached in the hole she had just made and pulled out a green Chaos Emerald. Then an explosion knocked the Emerald out of her hands. The explosion knocked everyone of the edge. Wave, Jet, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Blaze, Silver, and Jason all fell over the edge of the cliff but hung on.  
>"Is everybody here?" Jason yelled.<br>"I'm here!" yelled Wave. Jason looked over and saw her a few feet away.  
>"Me, too." said Blaze.<br>"Just barely." said Silver, still holding on to Blaze. "Blaze found something."  
>"What?" asked Jason.<br>"I found something!" yelled Blaze.  
>"What did you find?" yelled Jason.<br>"A Chaos Emerald!"  
>Jason hoisted himself up onto his feet. He then proceeded to helping the others. Silver helped Blaze up. Jason got to Wave last since she was the furthest away.<br>"Hey, Wave. How's it hangin'?" asked Jason.  
>"Ha ha. Very funny. Will you help me up?" she asked.<br>Jason smiled and knelt down. "Here." He reached out his hand. Wave reached to grab it but slipped and fell.  
>Jason dove down after her. Both were in a free fall now. Jason tucked in his arms to fall faster. The icy bottom was getting closer.<p> 


	17. The Seal

Jason caught up with Wave and grabbed her and held on.  
>"Ready?" asked Jason.<br>"For what?"  
>"I don't have a parachute." said Jason.<br>"Oh, God." said Wave.  
>Wave curled up and Jason covered her. They hit the icy bottom and broke through to the icy water. It was freezing. Jason took the full impact where Wave only felt sore. She was still knocked out, though.<br>"Wave?" asked Jason. No answer. "Wave?"  
>He noticed she was unconscious and got out of the water. He turned around and grabbed her wrists but before he could pull her out, a giant leopard seal burst through the ice and pulled her under.<br>"Oh, COME ON!" yelled Jason in frustration. He then dove into the ice cold water.  
>Silver had used his psychokinesis and levitated a piece of ice and the ones who have not yet fallen down the cliff floated gently to the bottom on the piece of ice. When they reached the bottom, the leopard seal was lying dead on the ice and Jason was pulling Wave out of the water.<br>"Stupid seal." Jason muttered to himself.  
>The others caught up to Jason.<br>"Is she okay?" asked Blaze.  
>"I don't know." said Jason. "I hope so."<br>Jason looked at the leopard seal. "Why did it attack us?" asked Jason, mainly to himself. He walked over to the seal and saw purple and black marks on the seal's body. "That's weird."  
>"What?" asked Jet.<br>"It's covered in this purple and black slime."  
>"What does it mean?" asked Tails.<br>Jason paused. "I don't know."

After making their way back to the ship, Jason laid Wave on the bed in her room. He sat on the edge of the bed and looked at her. Her arm had a few cuts and she was covered in bruises. What happened to make that seal attack, Jason kept asking himself.  
>"Get better, Wave." Jason whispered.<br>Jason left Wave's room, closed the door, and regrouped with the others in the hangar.  
>"How is she?" asked Tails.<br>"I don't know. She hasn't said anything, let alone move, since our encounter with that leopard seal."  
>"I hope she's okay." said Sonic.<br>"Yeah." said Jason softly. "Well," he said in a normal tone. "There are a few mysteries that we need to solve."  
>"Those being?" asked Blaze.<br>"Remember that device that we found near the engine when we crashed?" asked Jason.  
>"Yeah." said Blaze.<br>"Where'd it come from? Who put it there?" he asked. "Another one. Where did Wave get the jewel she wears around her neck?"  
>"Maybe her parents gave it to her?" suggested Jet.<br>"Maybe." said Jason. "But you said her parents died when she was eight. Would a parent really give a jewel like that to an eight year old?"  
>Jet didn't say anything.<br>"How about that seal that attacked Wave?" Jason continued asking. "What was the black and purple slime that was all over it?"  
>"I honestly don't know, Jason." said Jet.<br>"Well, I intend to find out. Wave very well could've died today. I wanna know what happened to that seal."


	18. Recovery

The next morning brought happiness. Jason and the others were hanging out in the bridge when Wave walked in. Everyone turned and saw her.  
>"You're okay!" yelled Blaze.<br>Wave walked towards the group and stopped near Jason.  
>"How you feeling?" asked Jason.<br>"Never better." said Wave.  
>"You look great." said Jason. "You know, after being attacked by the seal."<br>"What seal?" asked Wave.  
>Jason just stared. "You mean... you mean you don't... remember?"<br>"Remember what?"  
>Jason was about to tell her but stopped. "Never mind. I'll tell you later."<br>"Hmm." Wave responded. "So what are you guys doing?"  
>"We're trying to figure out who put that device in the engine room that caused us to crash." said Blaze.<br>"Any thoughts?" asked Wave.  
>Jason let out a short laugh. "Not even close." he said with a laugh.<br>"Could it be... I don't know... Mekkaku?" said Wave in a sarcastic tone.  
>"We thought of that." said Jet. "But the device would've had to be placed on board the ship while we were repairing at Jason's school."<br>"Right. And someone would've seen Mekk." said Sonic.  
>"Well, I guess we'll figure out all this later. Right now, let's focus on destroying Mekkaku." said Jason.<br>"So what do you propose?" asked Blaze.  
>"Let's go observe some military bases. If Mekk wants to build a machine and take over the world. he'll need military supplies, right?"<br>"I guess." said Blaze. "There's no guarantees that he'll need a machine."  
>"Still," said Jet. "It's all we got."<br>"Well, alright." said Sonic. "Looks like we're going to see some military bases."  
>Wave looked at Jason, smiled, and left the room. How did she recover so fast, he thought.<p> 


	19. The Military Base

The Babylon Rogues' ship hovered above a military base. Due to it's state-of-the-art technology, the military satellites were unable to detect them. They were hovering above the base's airstrip. There were bunkers everywhere.  
>"What makes you think he'll come here, Jason?"<br>"It's the only one around that makes machine parts."  
>"So, you think if Mekka is making a machine, he'll eventually come here for some parts?" asked Blaze.<br>"It's possibility." said Jason. He looked over at Wave. She looked out the window for a couple more seconds then turned around and started to leave the room. Jason caught up with her. "Wave?" said Jason.  
>"Yeah?" said Wave, turning around. "What is it?"<br>"I was just wondering... how did you recover so fast?"  
>"I'm not really sure myself. It doesn't matter though, does it? I mean, aren't you glad I'm okay?"<br>"Well, yeah. Of course. I couldn't be more happy. But..."  
>"Isn't that enough, then?" asked Wave, cutting him off. "Knowing I'm okay?"<br>"Yeah, I guess." said Jason. "It's still pretty odd."  
>"We'll figure it out later. Right now, we have to worry about stopping Mekkaku."<br>"Yeah. You're right, Wave." said Jason.  
>Wave smiled. "It's nice to see you so concerned about me. I remember when I was all alone and I had to fend for myself. It wasn't easy, but I pulled through. The whole time I was alone, I didn't think I'd meet anybody quite like you, Jason."<br>"That's exactly how I felt, too." said Jason. "I can pretty much guarantee that I'd never meet anyone like you. But I did. I didn't know what to think at first. It was kind of weird when I first saw you. Of all the science classes I attended while going school, not one said anything about talking birds."  
>"Well, as you may have noticed, there's a lot of things that scientists don't even know about, let alone science teachers." said Wave.<br>"True. Like a robot who can think for itself. Or talking animals. Or... superpowers."  
>"Mmm." said Wave. "Well," she finally said. "At least you don't have to worry about school now."<br>"Yeah. One of few perks of being a hero."  
>"You're no hero yet, Jason. You still have to defeat Mekkaku."<br>"Well, I have a feeling that that's going to be one tough fight to win."  
>"I know you can do it, Jason. I have faith in you."<br>"As I, you."  
>"Warning! Enemy detected in vicinity!" said the ship's computer. Wave and Jason looked up at the loudspeaker on the top part of the wall. "5 meters and closing!"<br>Jason and Wave looked at each other again. "Mekka." said Jason. "He's here."


	20. Jason and Mekkaku

Mekka jumped down and landed on the runway with a thud. All the military personnel grabbed their guns and ran outside. An alarm started blaring and guns started firing at Mekka. The bullets had no effect.  
>"Foolish humans!" yelled Mekkaku. He raised his arms and fired rockets.<br>The army men started to scramble as the missile impacted a bunker. Then Mekka turned one of his rocket launchers into a machine gun and started firing.  
>Jason looked out the window.<br>"Guess I should go out there."  
>"Be careful." said Wave.<br>Jason gave her a quick smile, headed to the exit hatch, and jumped down. He looked around. Everything was on fire except for one building. He must be in that one, thought Jason. So that's where he headed. Mekk moves fast, Jason thought as he entered the bunker. He saw dead guards everywhere, all with bullet holes.  
>"Whoa." said Jason.<br>He continued further into the bunker until he found some stairs. Once he descended into the base's basement, he saw Mekka looking through machine parts.  
>"Well, well, well. Your handy work?" asked Jason.<br>"Ah, Jason." said Mekka as he turned to face Jason. "Have you finally realized your true destiny?"  
>"Actually, I'm here to stop you. For good."<br>"Well, good luck with that." said Mekka.  
>Then, in the blink of an eye, Mekka grabbed a table and threw it at Jason, slamming him into the wall behind him. Jason pushed the table away and ran towards Mekka. When he tried to do a flying kick Mekkaku grabbed him by the leg and slammed him into the floor. Mekka knelt down and held Jason down by the throat.<br>"You can't win, Jason."  
>"Oh, yes I can." Jason said, coughing.<br>Jason used Psychokinesis and threw the table back at Mekka, sending him flying backwards. Jason stood up and caught his breath. He picked up a metal pole from a nearby table and headed for Mekka. Mekk stood up.  
>"Hold it, Jason." said Mekka.<br>"What now?" asked Jason.  
>"What if I had proof that you were created for destruction?"<br>"Well, I'd say 'show me'."  
>"Come here, then." said Mekka, holding out a small device. It had a file loaded onto it, titled 'Project #7485'.<br>"Okay." said Jason. "This better not be a trick."  
>"Oh, I assure you. It's no trick."<br>Jason cautiously walked over and took the device from Mekka. Once he started reading it, he couldn't stop. He began reading the file out loud.  
>"An experiment was made... to activate the apocalyptic machine."<br>"Do you see, now?" asked Mekka.  
>"Yes." Jason said. "Yes, I do. My powers were created for the sole purpose of world domination. I just... can't believe it. All this time and I was meant to destroy the world?"<br>"No. Not destroy. You're supposed to help create a new Earth."  
>"A new Earth?" asked Jason.<br>"Yes. But first, your former friends." said Mekkaku.  
>"You mean... Wave and the others."<br>"Yes. In order to succeed with our plan you must first eliminate them."  
>"Eliminate?" asked Jason.<br>"Yes. We can't allow them to get in the way."  
>"Yeah, you're right. So, I'll return to the ship, play nice, and then-"<br>"Kill them." finished Mekka. "Kill them all."


	21. Blaze VS Jason

Mekka left first and then Jason. On his way back to thw ship, he kept thinking. I can't believe it. I was actually created to help create a new world... by killing off everyone else. He finally reached the ship and got on board.  
>"Okay, Jet." said Wave, as Jason entered the room. "Take us back up."<br>"Guess you won the fight?" asked Sonic.  
>"What?" asked Jason, still thinking on how to eliminate everyone.<br>"The fight? You won? We saw Mekka leave first."  
>"Yeah. I... I won." said Jason. " I'm gonna go for a walk." With that, he turned around and left.<br>"Something's not right." said Blaze.  
>"How do you figure?" asked Tails.<br>"I don't know. He just seems... different somehow."  
>"He looks the same to me." said Knuckles.<br>"I'm going to follow him." said Blaze. She was about to leave when Wave spoke up.  
>"Hey!" said Wave.<br>Blaze stopped and turned around. "Yeah?"  
>"When you find him, let me know if he's okay or not?"<br>"Sure." said Blaze with a smile, and left.  
>Blaze ran down the corridors trying to find Jason. She passed a couple of empty rooms until she found him. He was in a round room with a chair in the center looking at some mechanical parts.<br>"Jason?" asked Blaze as she approached him.  
>"Yeah? What do you want?"<br>"I just wanted to know if there's anything bothering you..."  
>"You see this gun?" asked Jason, holding up the gun he took from the military base.<br>"Jason, what are you..." said Blaze, looking worried.  
>"I think the fact that they have enough power to either kill or protect is very... interesting."<br>"Are you okay?" asked Blaze.  
>Jason ignored her. "I have no need for them, but I still wouldn't mind having one. They can do more than just kill someone, you know." Blaze started to look a little nervous and scared. "Why don't I show you?" asked Jason with an evil smile.<br>Blaze turned to run out the door but it slammed shut and locked. She turned around to look at Jason, whose hands were giving off a blue glow. She was terrified, now.  
>"Where do you think you're going?" he asked as he started walking towards her.<br>"Stay back." said Blaze.  
>"What's wrong, Blaze? I thought we were friends."<br>Jason grabbed her by the arm and threw her into the chair. He pulled over another chair and sat down.  
>"Well, like I said before, I think it's time to show what else a gun can do."<br>"Jason, please." Blaze said softly.  
>Without saying a word, Jason took the gun he was holding and whacked Blaze on the side of her head. She screamed with pain and clutched her head with her hands.<br>"What was that?" she yelled through tears.  
>"You must all be eliminated for the plan to work."<br>"Plan? What has Mekka done to you?" she asked.  
>"He showed me the truth."<br>"Look. Whatever he said was a lie! You can't believe him!"  
>Jason punched her with his free hand, sending her crashing to the floor.<br>"Somebody help!" she yelled.  
>"You know, I thought you'd put up more of a fight."<br>Blaze slowly got up and turned to face Jason. Flames appeared in her eyes and fire appeared around her hands and feet. She swung punches at Jason who just dodged them and countered with an upper-cut. Blaze stumbled back. She dove at Jason this time and tackled him to the ground. She punched him three times in the face when Jason rolled her over and held her hands down. Blaze focused her energy and the flames on her hands turned blue. Jason let out a little scream of pain before pulling her up and head-butted her in the forehead. He got up and looked down at her. Blaze had almost been knocked out. She was still moving, but she couldn't seem to stand. Jason walked over to one of the tables and picked up a large metal pole. He turned back to Blaze. The fire around her hands and feet was gone.  
>"Ready to die, Blaze?" he asked.<br>"Blaze?" came a familiar voice. "What's going on in there?"  
>"Wave!" Blaze was able to yell. "It's Jason! He's gone insane!"<br>"They can't help you, Blaze." said Jason. "Your time has come."  
>"Jason!" yelled Wave. "What are you doing?"<br>Now they were banging on the door. Then the door started to glow blue.  
>"Time to die, Blaze." Jason said lifting up the pole, getting ready for the final blow.<br>The door flew off its hinges and knocked Jason across the room. Wave ran in, grabbed Blaze, and took off.  
>"What happened to him?" asked Wave.<br>"I... don't know." said Blaze weakly.  
>"We have to find someplace to set her down." said Silver. "She has to rest."<br>"She can hide in the room up here." said Wave. "You guys just keep going, though. I'll watch over her."  
>"Be careful." said Jet. "If Jason finds you..."<br>"He won't hurt me." said Wave. "At least, I hope he won't."  
>They arrived at the room Wave mentioned and she lay Blaze down on the bed.<br>"Your room?" asked Jet.  
>"Yeah. Why not?" asked Wave.<br>"Wave?" asked Blaze. "Where's Sonic?"  
>"He's back in the control room with Tails and Knuckles. Why?"<br>"They'd better be ready if Jason goes there first." said Blaze weakly.


	22. Sonic VS Jason

"Where are they?" asked Knuckles.  
>"I don't know." answered Sonic. "I'm gonna go find them."<br>He took off full speed toward the door but stopped when he saw Jason.  
>"Jason. Where are the others?"asked Sonic.<br>"Not sure. But wherever they are, they're better off than you are."  
>"What do you mean?" asked Tails.<br>Jason smiled and kicked Sonic across the room. He hit the wall with a smack and fell to the floor.  
>"I hope you two are good at fighting like Sonic is." Jason said, pulling out a metallic rod from his pocket. The top half of the rod split in two and folded down 90 degrees and formed a "T". Then a blade shot out to form a sword.<br>"Get back Tails." said Knuckles. "I got this."  
>"Sure you do." said Jason with a smile.<br>He ran at Knuckles and swung his sword. Knuckles dodged and countered with a punch. Jason dropped, grabbed Knuckles by the leg, and threw him at Tails. They both tumbled to the ground.  
>"Where'd you get that sword?" asked Knuckles.<br>"Gift from Mekka."  
>"So, that's what's going on. He's got you brainwashed!" said Knuckles.<br>"Oh, I wouldn't say that. It's more like... he's made me come to terms on my true destiny. A new world. Unfortunately, it doesn't involve any of you. I was almost able to kill Blaze but the others interfered. You, however, won't be so lucky."  
>"You almost killed Blaze?" asked Sonic, weakly.<br>Jason turned to look at him. "Yeah. And you're next."  
>"How could you do this?" asked Sonic. "How could you be so evil?"<br>"Oh, believe me. It's easy. Now get your sword and let's duel."  
>Sonic got up and walked over to a cabinet. He opened it and pulled out his sword. He closed the cabinet and walked over to face Jason in a one-on-one duel.<br>"There's still time to stop this." Sonic tried reasoning.  
>"Just shut up and duel."<br>"If that's what you want." said Sonic.  
>They rushed each other, swinging their swords and blocking the other's attacks. Jason swung hard at Sonic. Sonic blocked the attack but the force knocked him backwards. He then started running around Jason, creating a blue vortex. Jason stuck out his word but Sonic slid under it and kept running. Jason felt a loss of air.<br>"What's wrong, Jason? Having trouble breathing?" asked Sonic.  
>Jason concentrated energy into his fist. He punched the floor hard sending out a shock wave, knocking everyone over, including Sonic.<br>"Was a nice try, Sonic. But I'm afraid this is where it ends for you."  
>"Sonic!" came a voice. "Tails! Knuckles!"<br>"Oh, not now!" yelled Jason. "We'll finish this later."  
>Jason put his sword away and bolted out of the room. A couple seconds later the others arrived.<br>"Where's Jason?" asked Silver.  
>"He just left." answered Knuckles. "Where's Wave? And Blaze?"<br>"Blaze is resting after her confrontation with Jason and Wave is watching over her." said Silver.  
>"No one is safe, now." said Tails. "As long as we're on this ship, we're in danger."<br>"You're right." said Knuckles. "Let's go get Blaze and Wave and get off this ship."  
>"Follow us." said Jet.<p> 


	23. Retreat

"I'm going to go see if the others need my help. Will you be okay here, Blaze?"  
>"Yeah, Wave. You go ahead. I'll just sleep."<br>"Okay. I'll be back."  
>Wave left her room and looked both ways to see if Jason was nearby. She took the corridor to the right and started running. She was almost with the others when a door opened and a hand pulled her inside. The door closed and she was held against the wall.<br>"Hey, Wave. How's it going?"  
>"Jason. You have to stop this. Mekka's just using you to get what he wants."<br>"Shut up!" yelled Jason. "You just don't get it, do you?" he said a little bit softer. "I'm not doing this just for Mekka. This is my destiny. This is what I was made for. And beating people up, I must admit, is pretty fun."  
>"Well, then concentrating on beating up the enemy."<br>"You're the enemy now." said Jason.  
>He raised his fist to punch her. But he didn't.<br>"See? You can't do it, can you?"  
>He punched a spot on the wall a couple centimeters from Wave's head. Then he threw her to the ground. Hard. She slowly got back on her feet, just when Jason reached out and held her up by the neck.<br>"What was that about not being able to do it?" he asked.  
>"Hey!" came a voice. Jason turned to see who it was. "Think fast." said Blaze as she launched a fireball at Jason.<br>He let go of Wave who scrambled to her feet and ran out of the room.  
>"Hold on." said Blaze. When the door shut, she used her fire to seal the door closed. "That should hold him for now."<br>"Yeah. But for how long?"  
>"Hey! Blaze! Wave!"<br>"They turned around.  
>"Hey, Sonic. What's up?" asked Wave.<br>"Where's Jason?" asked Silver.  
>Just then there was banging on the door.<br>"That answer your question?" asked Blaze.  
>"Come on!" urged Jet. "We have to get off this ship. I set it on a collision course for a nearby mountain. We only have 5 minutes to escape!"<br>"Well, lead the way, Jet." said Blaze.  
>They all made their way to the escape pods.<br>"Okay. Choose your ride." said Jet, jokingly. They all looked the same.  
>"I call this one!" Sonic said, hopping into one and closing the door. "This is cool! Almost like a ride!"<br>A minute later everyone was in a pod heading for the ground. Once the pods landed, the tops popped off and everyone climbed out. The ship was still heading for the mountain. About 2 minutes later, it impacted. The explosion kicked up a lot of dust.  
>"You think he's dead?" asked Jet.<br>"No. Probably not." said Wave.  
>"There were no pods left." Blaze said.<br>"I really don't think he needs one, Blaze." said Wave.  
>"We should probably find someplace to stay the night." suggested Tails.<p> 


	24. Refuge

"Unbelievable." said Jason, entering Mekka's base.  
>Mekka looked over at him. Smoke was coming off of his body, like he was just on fire. His skin and clothes were fine.<br>"What happened to you?" he asked.  
>"I was locked in a room and left to die."<br>"Well, what'd you expect? Did you think they'd give up without a fight?" asked Mekkaku.  
>"Well, we'll get another chance. After all, we did end up a few miles from here."<br>"You mean, they're practically right outside?" Mekka asked.  
>"Practically."<br>"It's too soon. We need more time."  
>"You could go. I'll hang out here and make sure no intruders survive."<br>Mekka headed out the door. "Don't fail me."

"This one will work." said Tails, pointing to a cave near the crash site.  
>The others followed him in. The cave was small and round, but big enough to fit everyone and had enough arm and leg space. Blaze went right to sleep.<br>"What happened to him?" asked Wave.  
>"I don't know." said Silver. "He almost killed Blaze."<br>"Mekka must have said something to him during their fight at the military base." said Sonic.  
>"Whatever's happened to him... I hope it's reversible." Wave said.<br>"We'll think of something." Silver reassured her.  
>"I hope."<p>

The next day yielded surprising results.  
>"Hey, guys!" Tails yelled, entering the cave. "I think you'd better see this!"<br>Wave and Silver went with Tails to see what he found. They peered down into the valley and saw some kind of base.  
>"Is it Mekka's?" asked Wave.<br>"Could be." answered Tails. "I can't tell."  
>Just then they saw two Metaru robots enter the base and two others exit to go on patrol.<br>"That answer your question?" asked Silver.  
>"Wait! Is that...?" started Wave.<br>"It's Jason!" Silver pointed out. "He's at Mekka's base."  
>"Guess he survived the crash." said Tails.<br>"I'm going down there." said Wave.  
>"What?" asked Tails, surprised.<br>"Maybe I can talk him out of it."  
>"Are you crazy?" asked Tails.<br>"Who's crazy?" asked Sonic, coming over to join them.  
>"Wave's going to Mekka's base to try to bring Jason back." said Tails.<br>"What?" said Sonic "Wave! You can't be serious!"  
>"I am serious, Sonic. You don't know him like I do and I can't let him continue down this path."<br>"Alright." said Sonic, understandably. "Then let us go with you as back up. We'll keep our distance until you need us."  
>"Okay." said Wave. "Thanks."<br>So they all headed down the mountain to Mekka's base... and Jason.

"That's right, Wave." said Jason, watching them descend the mountain. "Come to me. Come to your doom."


	25. Confronting Jason

Wave approached the front doors. A storm was coming and the light was fading. It was nearly impossible to see anything in the base. All the lights were off and all of the Metaru robots had been shut off and were standing upright along the walls. All the machinery was shut off, too. It looked as though they had shut down for the night, except it was daytime.  
>"Jason?" Wave said, entering the base. She felt as though something was wrong. "Jason?"<br>"Hey, Wave."  
>She turned around and saw Jason.<br>"Jason. You have to snap out of it. Mekka's only using you."  
>"So you came down here to try to reason with me? Is that me?"<br>"This isn't you. You're better than this. I mean you almost killed Blaze. You hurt her badly."  
>"Yeah. Almost. It was fun while it lasted, though."<br>"She was your friend!"  
>"Was! Not anymore! You are all my enemies, now! And you must all be stopped."<br>Jason entered in a code into a touch-pad on the wall and all the lights came on and all of the robots turned on and cornered Wave against the wall. Some of the robots stepped to the side, allowing Jason access to Wave.  
>"Jason. You have to stop this!"<br>Jason walked up to her. "You know, I'm getting really tired of listening to you, Wave." He punched her across the face, knocking her out. He turned to one of the robots. "Put her in a holding cell." He looked down at Wave. "I'll deal with her later." He turned around to walk away.  
>"Let her go!"<br>Jason turned to look at the entrance. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Sonic. Ready for a re-match?"  
>"Jason! You have to stop this!"<br>"You know, Sonic," said Jason. "I'm getting a little tired of listening to you, too."  
>"If you don't stop this right now I'll have no choice but to..."<br>"To do what? Kill me?"  
>"If I have to."<br>"Oh yeah? You and what army?"  
>Knuckles, Silver, Tails, and Jet appeared next to Sonic.<br>"I should've known you wouldn't be alone, Sonic. You know you don't stand a chance in a one-on-one fight against me."  
>"Guess I won't have to worry about that now." said Sonic.<br>"Guess not." said Jason.  
>Jason looked behind him to see if the robots were taking Wave to a holding cell. They were. Sonic saw this is an opportunity. He ran at Jason at about 400mph, sending him sprawling on the floor. Jason got up and pulled out his sword. Sonic did the same. Sonic rushed at Jason again but Jason moved quickly and blocked the attack. The ended up in a sword-lock, staring each other down.<br>"Jason, please." said Sonic. "Stop."  
>"Oh, I'll stop," said Jason. "When you're all DEAD!"<br>Jason quickly backed away and swung his sword. Sonic moved just as fast and countered Jason's attack, cutting his arm. Jason touched the cut with his free hand and then looked at the blood on his hand.  
>"Well, well, well. Look who drew first blood."<br>"You drew first blood, Jason! When you attacked Blaze!"  
>"Wow. You seem to really care for Blaze. You only just met her, like, a day ago?"<br>"She's still our friend."  
>"'Friend'." Jason scoffed.<br>"Yeah. 'Friend'. As in 'friendship'. Something you used to care about."  
>"Well, it seems I found your weak spot."<br>"Huh?" said Sonic. "What do you mean?"  
>"You'll see." said Jason. He called over a group of robots and gave them an order. They took off out the door.<br>"What have you done, Jason?" asked Sonic.  
>"I just sent a group of robots to eliminate Blaze."<br>"WHAT?" Sonic yelled.  
>"What's it gonna be, Sonic. Me or Blaze?"<br>Sonic looked back at the robots and then back at Jason.  
>"This isn't over."<br>Jason smiled. "I know."  
>Sonic turned around and took off after the robots.<p> 


	26. Infiltration and Rehabilitation

Sonic caught up with the robots as they were nearing the edge of the cliff. He threw his sword at one of the robots, jumped on top of it, and pulled the sword out. The robot collapsed to the ground and Sonic jumped of and spin-dashed another. He cut down three more with his sword.  
>"Wasn't there another one?" Sonic asked himself.<br>He looked up and saw a robot in the air, flying towards the cave. He aimed carefully and threw the sword as hard as he could. The sword impaled the robot through the head. The robot exploded which sent the sword shooting towards the ground. Sonic ran over, pulled the sword out of the ground, and headed back.  
>When he got back, everyone was gone.<br>"Guys?"  
>He continued walking. Just then he felt a blow to the back of his head, knocking him unconscious. When he woke up he was tied to a chair. Everyone else was there, too. They were in a small room with only one door.<br>"What happened?" asked Sonic.  
>"After you left, Jason got a whole pack of robots and they all ganged up on us." explained Silver. "We would've beaten the robots if Mekka hadn't shown up."<br>"Silver?" asked Sonic. "Don't you have... psychokinesis?"  
>"Yeah. And unfortunately, so does Jason."<br>"Oh. Right." said Sonic."  
>Sonic looked over at Wave. She was staring at the ground, not saying or doing a thing.<br>"Uh, Wave?" asked Sonic. "You okay?"  
>Wave said nothing.<br>"She's been like this for a while, now." said Tails.  
>"Well, what's wrong?" asked Sonic. "Wave?"<br>"There's... there's no hope for him... is there?" Wave asked, almost trance-like.  
>"She's lost it." said Knuckles.<br>Just then the door opened and in walked Jason.  
>"YOU!" yelled Knuckles. "Let us out of her OR ELSE-"<br>"Or else what?" asked Jason. Knuckles said nothing. "Always quick with the words, Knuckles. Too bad you're slow with everything else."  
>"What did you say?" yelled Knuckles.<br>"Who are you kidding, Knuckles? You talk tough, but when it comes to fighting, you're pathetic."  
>"Well, let me out of here and we'll see who's weak." said Knuckles.<br>"What will you use for a weapon? Your fists?"  
>"Why not?"<br>"You wouldn't stand a chance against me." Jason looked over at Wave. He walked over to her and knelt down. "Aw, what's wrong, Wave? Have you finally realized that I can't be turned? That it's useless?"  
>"It's not useless." said Wave, softly. "I don't believe it."<br>"Well, believe it. It's over. Mekka's putting the finishing touches to the machine as we speak."  
>Wave looked up at Jason. "There's still time to stop this."<br>"Give it up, Wave. In a matter of minutes the world as you know it will end." Jason stood up and started to walk away.  
>"You're just scared." Wave said.<br>Jason stopped and turned around. "What?" he asked. Wave said nothing. Jason walked over, knelt down, and grabbed her by the neck. "What did you say?"  
>"I said you're just a scared teenager. The only reason you've joined with Mekka is because you're afraid of being destroyed."<br>"I'm with Mekka because it's the winning side. Besides, it's what I'm meant to do."  
>"Do you really believe that?" asked Wave. "You actually believe you were meant to destroy the world?"<br>"No. Not destroy it. Change it."  
>"By killing a lot of people? Is that really what you want? Is that really how you want to live?"<br>"You better be quiet, Wave, or I swear I'll..."  
>"We're your friends!" Wave yelled. "We still care about you."<br>"I said," Jason said then paused. "I said be quiet."  
>"Remember what you said to me that day we defeated those robots in the small village?"<br>"Wave..."  
>"Remember what you promised?"<br>"Sh-shut up!"  
>"What did you promise me?"<br>"That... that I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you."  
>"You're about to break that promise. Jason, please. You have to help us."<br>"I..." He loosened his grip. "I..." He released her. "I have an idea.


	27. Jason VS Mekkaku 5

"Hey, Mekk!"  
>Mekkaku turned around. "What is it, Jason? Have you finished them off, yet?<br>Jason stopped in front of Mekka. "Well, no."  
>"No?" asked Mekka.<br>"I was actually thinking of keeping them alive until after the apocalypse. I figured the last thing they should see before they die is the world the love destroyed."  
>"Well, that does sound like fun." said Mekka.<br>"I know, right?"  
>"Do you take me for an idiot, Jason?"<br>"Wh-what do you mean?"  
>"If you'd always been on my side, I'd have no problem with this idea. But you used to be one of them. How do I know you haven't turned?"<br>"Because I just gave you a pretty good way to kill them off?"  
>"Well, it seems to me that you're trying to postpone their death."<br>"What?"  
>"You're trying to keep them alive as long as possible."<br>"That's absurd!"  
>"Is it? Let's find out." Mekka said, grabbing Jason by his shirt collar and walking towards the room Jason was just in.<br>"What're you doing?" asked Jason.  
>Mekka burst through the door and released Jason.<br>"It's time to test your loyalty." He walked over to Wave and pulled out his sword. "We all know you cared about her the most, Jason. So here's the game," Mekka said, putting the sword to Wave's throat. "Let me kill her and prove your loyalty or say the word and I'll let her live but prove yourself a traitor. So, Jason. What's it going to be?"  
>Jason stood there, saying nothing. He knew he should stop Mekka but it would give him up. It didn't matter, though. He knew what must be done. Mekka raised his sword and swung it down hard.<br>"Wait!" yelled Jason.  
>Mekka stopped, the sword barely touching Wave's neck.<br>"So, you have turned." said Mekka, moving away from Wave and closer to Jason.  
>"No, Mekk. Returned. This is where I belong. I'm meant to save the world. This is who I am."<br>"I'm very sorry to hear that, Jason. Now I'll have to kill you. But first..."  
>He turned back to Wave and raised his sword. He swung down but the attack was blocked. Jason had pulled outhis sword and intercepted Mekka's. Mekkaku kicked Jason through the door. Jason stabbed the ground with his sword, swung around and kicked Mekka. In the head. Mekka fell to the ground as Jason approached him. Mekka launched a rocket at Jason. The rocket hit Jason in the stomach. He flew into a wall and the rocket exploded. Jason fell to the ground.<br>"Ow." said Jason. He tried getting up but it hurt, so he just didn't bother. Mekka walked over to him.  
>"Well, well, well. Looks like it's the end for you, Jason." Mekka said, raising his sword.<br>Just then a fireball struck Mekka's sword. The sword flew out of Mekka's hand. Jason saw this as an opportunity and kicked Mekka as hard as he could. Mekka went flying across the room and slammed into a wall. Jason looked over.  
>"Blaze?"<br>"Hey, Jason." said Blaze.  
>"Blaze. Why are you helping me? After everything I've done?"<br>"Well, I assumed that since Mekka was trying to kill you that you were good again."  
>Yeah, well... you know what they say about assuming, right?"<br>Blaze smiled and held out her hand. Jason took her hand and she helped him up. She let out a slight groan.  
>"You okay?" asked Jason.<br>"Still hurts a little."  
>"Yeah? Look, Blaze. I'm... uh... really sorry. I shouldn't have hurt you guys."<br>"It's okay now. We just have to stop Mekka and free the others. Now, where are they?"  
>"They're over here." Jason said, leading Blaze to the room.<br>They entered the room and everyone, but Wave, turned to look.  
>"Blaze!" said Silver.<br>"Blaze?" said Wave looking up. "Jason?"  
>"Hi, Wave." said Jason.<br>"You're... back?" she asked.  
>"You bet. Now let's get you guys out of here."<br>"Jason!"  
>Jason turned around. "Hello, Mekk." Jason turned to Blaze. "Get them out of here." He turned back to Mekka. "I got this."<br>Jason walked towards Mekka. Mekka started to back away. They led each other to the center of the hangar. They started to circle each other.  
>"Time to end this, Mekk." said Jason.<br>"It's no use. Give up."  
>"I've come to far to just give up, now."<br>"Very well. Then you shall die."  
>Mekka launched another rocket. Jason caught it with psychokinesis and threw it back. Mekka shot to the side as the rocket flew past him, only to collide with a pillar directly behind him. The explosion briefly blinded him. When his vision came back, Jason was standing in front of him. Jason threw a punch but Mekka caught it and threw a punch, too. Jason caught his punch, too. The two struggled to overcome the other. Mekka was a robot so he had an advantage.<br>"Why don't you just give up, Jason? It's no use."  
>"I've said it before and I'll say it again; 'I've come too far to just give up'."<br>Mekka was strong. Jason didn't know how much longer he could keep this up. Then he had an idea. He slid to the side and threw Mekka into a bunch of boxes.  
>"Yeah!" Jason yelled. "There it is!"<br>"Jason!"  
>He turned around. "Wave!"<br>They ran and gave each other a big hug.  
>"Oh, Wave. I'm so sorry. I should never have hurt you."<br>"None of that matters now. Right now, we need to focus on defeating Mekka."  
>"That's my girl." said Jason.<br>They separated and looked at the spot where Jason threw Mekka.  
>"Where is he?" asked Wave.<br>"Right here!" yelled Mekka, falling down from the ceiling and knocking both Wave and Jason backwards.  
>"I hate to break up this reunion but I have a planet to take over."<br>"Not on our watch, Mekk." said Wave.  
>"You really think you two can stop me all by yourselves?"<br>"Who said it was just them?" came a voice.  
>Wave and Jason turned around.<br>"Silver!" said Wave, happily.  
>Everyone was coming over.<br>"Can you take us all on?" asked Blaze.  
>"Maybe not." said Mekkaku. "I guess I'll have to take out the weakest ones first."<br>He flew towards Blaze, grabbed her, and threw her into Wave. They both fell to the ground. Mekka then ran at Jason. Jason dodged the attack but Mekka swung around, grabbed Jason, and threw him through a nearby window. He hit the ground hard and kept rolling. Mekka jumped through the window after him.


	28. Jason VS Mekkaku FINALE

CHAPTER 28

Jason got up. It was starting to thunder and lightning.  
>"Looks like a storm's coming." said Mekkaku. "How appropriate."<br>"You won't get away with this, Mekk." said Jason.  
>Jason pulled out his sword and ran at Mekka. Mekkaku pulled out his sword and blocked Jason's attack. They swung at each other with their swords, both either dodging or blocking the other's attack. Jason kicked Mekka and he stumbled backwards.<br>"It's no use..."  
>"Don't even think about saying it, Mekk. I'm not gonna give up."<br>"You don't have a choice." said Mekka, pushing a button on his arm.  
>"Oh, yes I do." said Jason as a lightning bolt struck a few inches from him. Jason stared at the spot where the bolt hit and then looked back at Mekk. "You do that?"<br>"The machine has been activated. You're out of time."  
>"Unfortunately for you, I was on your side for a little bit and I know all about the machine. I've got about thirty minutes to save the world."<br>"That's not enough time for you."  
>"I'll be the judge of that."<br>Jason ran at Mekka and slid under him. Mekka swung but missed. Jason stood up behind him and stabbed him in the back. Jason pulled out the sword and Mekka fell to his knees.  
>"Not bad, Jason."<br>Jason raised his sword, getting ready for the final blow when, out of sheer bad luck, he was struck by a bolt of lightning. Jason fell to the ground. He felt strange. He tried using his psychokinesis but it wouldn't work.  
>"What's happening to me?"<br>Mekka stood up and turned towards Jason. "Well, well, well. Looks like you do have a weakness after all." He pushed some more buttons on his wrist. "It's over for you." he kicked Jason hard. "You should have never betrayed me."  
>"I didn't betray you, Mekka. I betrayed my friends."<br>"Which reminds me; when I'm done with you, they're next."  
>He turned away from Jason and headed back to the hangar... but was stopped. Jason grabbed his leg. Mekka spun around and kicked Jason in the face.<br>"Don't worry, Jason. Your time will come."  
>Mekka broke through the wall where the window used to be and approached Wave.<br>"Get back, Mekk!" yelled Wave.  
>Blaze stepped in front of him. Her fist was covered in flames. He grabbed her face and threw her aside. It was Silver's turn. He used psychokinesis to hold Mekka. Mekkaku fired flares that blinded Silver, making him lose concentration. Mekka picked him up and threw him at Blaze. Jet picked up a pipe and charged Mekka. He swung but Mekka grabbed the pipe, bent it in half, and then kicked Jet in the stomach. Sonic and Tails tried to rush him but he fired a rocket at the ground and Blinded them. Before they had a chance to react, Sonic tripped over Blaze and Silver. Mekka grabbed Tails by the tails and slammed him into the ground. Knuckles threw a few punches but Mekka dodged them and delivered a powerful blow to Knuckles' head, knocking him out. He grabbed Wave by her shirt collar and dragged her outside where Jason lay. He pushed her to her knees and held his sword by her throat.<br>"All right, Jason. Your idea. The last thing you see before you die will be your friend's death."  
>"Jason! Get up!" yelled Wave. "Please!"<br>"Mekka..." Jason said softly. "You'll pay for this."  
>"Jason, what's wrong with you?" yelled Wave. "Get up."<br>"I'm afraid that Jason here was struck by Lightning, Wave."  
>"What?"<br>"I finally figured out Jason's weakness; lightning. It seemed appropriate to call Jason 'invincible'. I mean, what are the chances of getting hit by lightning?"  
>"Jason! Get up!"<br>"ENOUGH!" yelled Mekka. "Any last words you'd like to say to Wave before I kill her?"  
>"Everything's gonna be all right, Wave. Don't you worry."<br>"What?" laughed Mekka. "'Everything's gonna be all right'? Those are your last words? That's a shame."  
>"No. It's not. What is a shame is how quickly this is going to end." said Jason.<br>"That's it." said Mekka. "I'm sick of waiting." he looked down at Wave. "Ready to die?" he said raising his sword.  
>He was about to swing downward when Jason got up and threw his sword at Mekka. It impaled Mekka in the stomach again. This caused Mekka to drop his sword. Jason caught the sword, Mekka tried to swipe at Jason, Jason dodged the attack and stabbed Mekkaku in the head. He grabbed the blade with his other hand and twisted the sword until Mekka's head exploded. Jason grabbed Wave with his non-bleeding hand and pulled her out of the way. Mekka fell to his knees, headless, and then collapsed to the ground.<p> 


	29. Epilogue

Jason walked over to Mekka's body. Wave joined him.  
>"Is it... over?" she asked.<br>Jason looked at his bleeding hand. "Yeah. I think it is."  
>They ran back into the building.<br>"Anybody still alive in here?" yelled Jason.  
>"Over here!" yelled Blaze.<br>Jason and Wave ran over. Everyone was sitting on the floor, rubbing their head.  
>"You guys all right?" asked Wave.<br>"We're fine now." said Sonic.  
>"Where's Mekk?" asked Tails.<br>"Oh, he's been... decommissioned." said Jason.  
>Tails just looked at him.<br>"He's outside. I think he's missing a few pieces, too." said Jason.  
>"Yeah." said Wave, kneeling down to help Blaze and Tails get back up. "Like his head."<br>"That's great!" said Tails. "Now what?"  
>"You know, I... really... don't know." said Jason.<br>"I guess we could always search for the remaining Chaos Emeralds." suggested Sonic.  
>"There's really no need." said Jason.<br>Jason led everyone to the machine. It was still counting down with ten minutes left. Jason pushed a red button and the machine stopped. He then walked over to a compartment built in to the machine and opened it. He reached his hand in and pulled out a green Chaos Emerald.  
>"The Emeralds!" yelled Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles.<br>"Are they all here?" asked Sonic.  
>"All but two." said Jason. "This machine only needed five Emeralds to work."<br>Sonic ran over and looked inside. "They're all here... except... the red one and the green one."  
>"Well, I guess that settles it." said Blaze. "I guess we go find the last Emeralds."<br>"I guess so." said Jason. "There's just one thing I have to do first."

They flew the ship to Jason's house and landed it in the backyard. Jason walked over to the front door. He rang the doorbell. After about a minute or so the door opened.  
>"Jason?"<br>"Hey, mom."  
>"Oh, my God." she said hugging him. "I'm glad you're okay."<br>"Me, too."  
>She let him go. "How did you survive all by yourself?"<br>"Speaking of which, there's someone I want you to meet."  
>"Really? Who?"<br>"You'll see." He started to walk away. "Oh." he said, stopping. "Try to be nice. She doesn't look like us. She's... different."  
>"What do you mean?" she asked.<br>"You'll see." he said, walking away.  
>In a couple of minutes he came back with Wave.<br>"Oh." said his mom. "I see. And, uh... who is this?"  
>"I'm Wave, ma'am."<br>"She's part of the reason I'm alive right now."  
>"Well, if she's a friend of yours and she helped you to survive... then she's welcome here anytime."<br>"Thank you." said Wave.  
>"There's something else, mom."<br>"What?"  
>"Well, if it hadn't been for us then the world would be devastated right now."<br>"What do you mean? You saved the world?"  
>"Yes. But..."<br>"How could you have saved the world?" his mom asked.  
>Jason held up a fist and it caught on fire. He moved his hand around to show it didn't hurt.<br>"There's a lot going on the world doesn't know about, mom. But our mission is not yet over." said Jason.  
>"You mean you're not staying?" asked his mom, a little confused.<br>"I can't. There's still something I have to do. I'm sorry."  
>Jason started walking away. His mom started to cry again.<br>Wave looked at the both of them and sighed. "Jason!" she yelled, running after him. "Jason, wait!"  
>Jason stopped and turned around. "What?"<br>"You should stay."  
>"What?"<br>"Right now, she needs you more than the world does."  
>"But... the Emerald. We have to..."<br>"We'll look for it ourselves, and if we need you... well... we know where you live and go to school. If we need you, we'll come find you."  
>"You sure?"<br>"Yeah. I'm sure." said Wave.  
>He hugged her and she hugged back. "Thank you. Remember... if you need me, please, don't hesitate to find me. I'd take saving the world over going to school any day."<br>"Will do." said Wave.  
>They separated and Wave started walking away.<br>"Tell the others I said 'bye'."  
>"I will!" she yelled back. "See you later!"<br>"You, too!"  
>Jason turned around and headed back to the front door.<p>

THE END


End file.
